Senior Year
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Senior Year isn't supposed to be this dramatic... ZXC DL LolaXOC NicoleXOC QuinnXMark MichaelXOC
1. day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own

Logan P.O.V

Senior year baby! I'm so excited, this year's gonna be the best! Everyone is coming back. That's right, the whole gang is back.

Including Dana...

I missed her so much...

Of course I would never admit to that...

I get out of my limo and look around. I missed this place. I know, I know...

It's school...

It's more than that though...

It's a school that gives you independence, and lets you do so much more than other schools.

I love it.

I walked towards the administration building...

Let the year begin...

--

_**(A few hours later...)**_

I sat on the couch and looked at my 72" inch TV. Pretty sweet don't you think? Surround sound and everything included. I sighed and checked my cell phone...

11:45 AM.

Most people start arriving around eleven, so might as well go see if anyone from the gang is here yet. I slipped on my black and blue Nike's and went down to the front of the school, where I saw a bunch of cars and people. New students and returning ones, unloading their stuff. I looked around for anyone I knew...

I felt a tap on my shoulder...

I turned around...

"Logan man!"

"Michael! Dude whats up?!" I greeted and gave him a hug. Real men give hugs.

"Nothin' much really, just getting' settled. What room we in this year?" He asked me.

"242. Wilson Hall." I finished and watched as he nodded his head 'thanks,' and walked off in that direction. Just to get the confusion out of the way, PCA built two new dorms because there were so many students. Wilson Hall for the guys and Parker Hall for the ladies. Speaking of which...

"Lola!" I yelled and jogged over to her.

"Logan! What's up?" She asked. Girl looked exactly the same, only a bit taller, and her chest was bigger.

Trust me, I would know...

All I do is stare at her chest anyway...

Well, not ALL the time...

But...

When I get bored...

Which just happens to be a lot...

I gave her a quick hug and watched as her dad unloaded all her suitcases...

Drama Queen indeed...

Six huge suitcases...

I mean...

HUGE...

"Um..Logan you didn't happen to check where I was rooming this year did you?" She asked. Every year I went and looked where I was rooming, but I checked for everyone else too, because it was easier for everyone.

"Yeah I did actually, room 101 Parker Hall. I'm 242 Wilson Hall." I answered. She smiled and waved a quick goodbye to me and left, her dad trailing behind her with two suitcases in hand. I smiled and shook my head. That girl is so crazy.

"Logan, hey!" I turned my head and found Zoey standing right behind me.

"Hey Zoey!" I replied and gave her a hug. We pulled back and she picked up her suitcases.

"Logan-"

"Room 101 Parker Hall." I answered, smiling. I saw her smile.

"Thanks." She said and walked off. I looked around trying to spot my other friends.

"Quinn!" I screamed. She looked around until she saw me. I rushed over to her.

"Logan! Hey, what's up?" She asked me.

"Nothing, just helping people get settled...kinda." I replied and smiled. I'm so happy we're friends, I didn't like being together, it made me feel strange...

Mostly because I felt like I was cheating on Dana...

Even though we aren't together, it felt like that...

I missed her that much...

"Parker Hall, room 102." I said. She took her bags.

"Thanks Logan." She replied and started to walk in that direction.

"Logan!" I turned around. Chase nearly tackled me with a hug.

"Whoa there Matthews." I said and watched as he quickly pulled away. I chuckled.

"Good to see you too man. How was your summer?" I asked.

"It was...good. What dorm are we in?" He asked.

"Wilson hall, 242. Mike is already there, I'll see you guys later, I wanna see who else shows up." I replied and watched as he waved bye to me and walked up the stairs, tripping in the process.

"It isn't a school year if Chase Matthews doesn't fall down or in this case, up the stairs now is it?" I said and watched as he nervously laughed and walked away, suitcase in hand. I started to laugh.

He never changes does he?

Hey, wouldn't be much fun without him now would it?

I need someone to make fun of...

I don't make fun of him ALL the time, just when he's acting like an idiot around Zoey...

He has to tell her this year...

It's his last chance...

It's everyones last chance...

I watched and saw Mike, Zoey, and Lola walk over to me.

"Hey Logan." Lola said.

"Hey, you guys done setting up already?" I asked, confused. The girls usually take a lot longer to set up their stuff.

"We didn't set up yet, didn't feel like it." Zoey answered.

"Yeah, all of my stuff is on the bed. Logan, you actually let someone else get the single bed? I'm surprised." Michael said.

"Yeah, believe it or not, I didn't feel like getting the single bed. Plus, bottom bunks aren't that bad." I answered. Yes, I have grown up, a bit, but still...

It's something...

I turned around and saw a very attractive girl walking towards us.

Wait a minute...

I'd know those curls anywhere...

"Dana!" Zoey screamed and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. I think I stopped breathing.

She looked gorgeous.

She was wearing black jeans, an army camouflage v-neck t-shirt, with white sneakers. She had on light make-up, her hoop earrings, her hair was just as curly as before, still black with caramel streaks. She also had on glasses.

Yea, eye-glasses.

White ones to be exact...

They made her look even hotter.

If that's even possible...

"Logan?" She waved her hand in front of my face. I shook my head and smiled.

"Stop drooling Reese." She commented. I smirked. I gave her a hug, feeling so comfortable in her grasp. I put my mouth to her ear...

"I love the glasses Cruz, they make you look sexier." I whispered and pulled back, noticing the blush on her cheeks.

"Babe, your in room 101, Parker Hall. Me and the guys are in room 242 Wilson Hall, don't be afraid to stop by." I finished and winked, noticing her roll her eyes. I smiled on the inside, I missed that so much.

I watched as she walked away with Lola and Zoey. I was mostly checking her out.

"Dude, you've got it worse than Chase." Michael commented. I turned to him.

"I don't know what your talking about." I defended.

"Please, Logan, you were practically drooling when you saw her. I have to admit, she did get prettier, but boy, your head over heels." Mike finished. I stared at him.

Couldn't be...

Could it?

--

Dimitri P.O.V

PCA huh? Heard it's a good school. Well, I'm a transfer student, name's Dimitri Voskovas. I speak very fluent English, even though I'm from Russia. I watched as my taxi pulled up to the entrance of the school. I saw two guys talking. One was tan with curly brown hair. The other was black, he was taller than the curly haired one. I paid the driver and got out of the taxi, grabbing my things out of the trunk.

I walked up to the two boys.

"Um...Hey, I'm Dimitri Voskovas, I'm a transfer student from Russia. Do you guys know where 243 Wilson Hall is?" I asked looking at the both of them.

"Yeah, that's right next to our room. My names Michael Barrett by the way, that's Logan Reese." Michael said to me.

"Awesome." I replied.

Seems like a good school so far...

I followed the two of them to Wilson Hall...

We walked in, finding a tall, skinny guy and three beautiful ladies sitting there, talking.

"Guys, this is Dimitri, he's a transfer student from Russia. His room is right next to ours.." Logan said and walked over to the beautiful curly haired girl with white glasses. I put my stuff on the ground and looked around.

I sat next to a brunette girl, she had brown eyes. She was beautiful.

"Hey. I'm Dimitri." I introduced myself. She smiled.

Gorgeous.

"I'm Lola Martinez." She greeted. She's one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen.

"Dimitri, I love your eyes." She said and started to blush. I smiled. I had green eyes, and light brown hair, which made me look like a skater.

"Thanks, I love your smile Ms. Martinez." I replied and watched as she bit her lip and started to blush.

I like this school already...

--

Brian P.O.V

PCA. That's the school my girlfriend Nicole Bristow goes to. It's also where I'm going this year. My name would be Brian McGrady. Light blonde hair, and brown eyes.

I'm from New York, I met Nicole when she was there during the summer.

My dad's name is Nick, he's a cop. My mom's name is Christine is a lawyer. So I was constantly under watch when I was a kid. Now that I'm in California, I can do whatever the hell I want.

I checked my room number, 242 Wilson hall.

I follow some guys into the hall and immediately spot my room. I open the door and find a bunch of people already there.

"You would be?" A curly haired tan kid asks me, looking up from the girl he's talking to.

"Brian McGrady, I'm new. This is my room." I reply. I walk in and put my stuff on the second single bed.

"I'm Logan Reese, son of Malcolm Reese." The curly haired kid says as he walks over to me. The girl with white glasses is standing right next to him.

"Logan, get over yourself. I'm Dana Cruz, don't mind Logan, his ego is bigger than his head." The girl tells me.

"The other two would be Zoey Brooks and Lola Martinez." Dana points to the two girls sitting down. One with blond hair, the other brunette.

"That's Chase Matthews, and that would be Michael Barrett." Logan says and points to a black guy and a kid with really bushy hair.

"Thanks guys." The girl looked really familiar...

"Wait a minute...Brain, where are you from?" Dana asks me...

"New York." I reply. Her eyes go big and she starts to smile. Logan looks confused.

"Brian! Oh my god! Do you remember me?" She asks...

Dana Cruz...

"DANA?!" I scream in shock. She hugs me and I hug her back. We were best friends back in New York. I haven't seen her for like five years. I see Logan out of the corner of my eye.

He looks pretty mad...

"Brian, I missed you so much!" Dana says as we pull away. I smiled.

"I missed you too Dana. It wasn't the same in New York when Dana Cruz left." I said.

"Well, I came here and met these guys, and this dork named Logan Reese..." I saw Logan walk over.

"I am not a dork! Cruz, if you know what's good for you you'd take that back." He threatened. Dana smiled.

"I think I'm good." She stood her ground. She was always like that. Stronger than most of the girls in New York.

"Dana..."

"Logan..."

What else is gonna go on?

**First chapter, man that was long. What did you guys think? This is gonna be so awesome! I really wanna thank Boris Yeltstin for comin up with the idea. Nicole and Quinn will come back next chapter. Dana has two pairs of glasses in this fic. White and black, if u wanna see pics, i have the URL's on my profile. **

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	2. chemistry

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Brian P.O.V

"_Dana..."_

"_Logan..."_

_What else is gonna go on?_

"Make me Reese." Dana said and eyed him. He smirked and came up to her.

"Gladly." He said and grabbed her. He started to tickle her.

I know...

I was surprised too...

Dana fell to the ground laughing. Logan was on top of her, she was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Lo-L-Logan!" Dana screamed. Logan smiled.

"That's right babe, scream my name." He said and winked. She put on a disgusted face and pushed him off.

"Don't be a jerk Logan." She said and walked over to me.

"Oh yea, and that's Dimitri." Dana told me and pointed to a kid with brown hair and green eyes.

"Awesome." I commented.

Hey, so far it's better than I thought...

--

Nicole P.O.V

Well, I'm back. PCA! YAY!! I have an amazing boyfriend! You wanna know his name? His name is Brian McGrady.

I love his name don't you love his name?

I love his name.

I got out of my taxi and saw some kid I remember from freshman year. I made him carry my bags to 101 Parker Hall.

I already know where the guys are staying, Brian told me.

I walked over to Wilson hall after I put all my stuff in my room.

I opened the door to 242 and stepped in.

"NICOLE!"

"BRIAN!"

Brian was the first one to greet me. He came over and hugged me, giving me a kiss in the process. I smiled.

"Aw. Brian, you're Nicole's boyfriend? That's so cute! I'm happy for you Nic." Zoey said and walked over. I hugged her then Lola.

"Is that...Dana?" I asked. She turned to me. Damn, she got really pretty.

"DANA! OH MY GOD! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DID YOU MISS ME SO MUCH? I MISSED YOU SO SO SO SO SO-" Brian pulled me off of Dana, who looked like she was about to kill me.

"Sure, I missed you Nicole." She said and smiled.

"Hey Logan, Chase, Mike." I greeted and sat down, Brian forced me to calm down.

I love him so much, and I'm so lucky to have him.

I really am...

--

Dana P.O.V

So Nicole came in and basically squeezed me to death. Thank god Brian pulled her off me, I was about to kill that girl.

"Hey guys, anyone gonna be in the musical this year? I heard PCA's doing Grease." Lola finished and looked at us.

"That was always my favorite movie..." I trailed off.

"Yea, I'll be Danny Zuko, Dana can be the hot Sandy at the end, Zoey you can be goody-goody Sandy, Lola you can be Frenchy." Logan said and looked at me.

"Don't think so buddy. Lola will probably get the lead, I need to do the musical so my after-school activity credits will get a boost. I know Lola will play Sandy, I'm looking at Rizzo." I said and looked at Logan.

"Well...I'm thinking of doing the play too. I love acting." I turned my head just as Dimitri was finishing his sentence. Lola looked so taken back.

"Really?! No way!" Lola couldn't believe it. I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay babe, I'll be Kenickie, just for you." Logan said and winked. I rolled my eyes...again. He slipped his arm around my waist.

"I still think you'd make a better Sandy, at the end." Logan whispered in my ear. I blushed a bit.

"Hey guys! I'm having my birthday party next week! Bring a lot of people!" Logan shouted. I turned to him.

"Do I have to come?" I commented. He stared into my eyes. I almost melted...

Okay, I might have a bit of a crush on him...

Oh who am I kidding?

I love the kid...

I really do...

"I'd probably have a better time if I saw your gorgeous face there." He said and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

I turned away, blushing...

Hard...

"Ugh, go get a room you two." I heard Mike say. I turned even more red and pulled Logan's arm off of my waist.

"If you guys would leave, we would have one!" Logan shouted. I put my head in my hands.

"I'm goin' back to the dorm." I said and walked out.

"Hey! MOVIE NIGHT TONIGHT! GIRLS' DORM!" I heard Logan yell.

"Whatever!" I yelled back.

How much fun is that?

--

Candace P.O.V

PCA.

Wow.

Big place.

I'm Candace Johnson, for those of you who don't know.

I have blue eyes, and straight blond hair. I'm here for approximately three reasons...

California has hot guys.

This school is supposed to be amazing.

I want to get Chase Matthews back.

Yes, Chase Matthews is my ex-boyfriend. I know, he probably never mentioned me right? Well, we dated for a year back in Boston. Then he left for PCA. I want him back. No one is gonna stop me.

I mean it.

I go to the housing office and see that my dorm is Parker hall, room 102. Wonder who my roommate is...

Hope she's not a freak...

--

Zoey P.O.V

Back at PCA! I'm so happy!

I want to find out if Chase likes me...

This year is my last chance to find out, and I don't plan on wasting time...

Trust me...

Well, everyone is in their own dorms now. Apparently, it's Me, Nicole, Lola, and Dana in 101 this year.

What a year it's gonna be...

Fighting, screaming...

Yes, I am mostly talking about Dana...

You know, I wish her and Logan would just get together already, it's so apparent.

I mean, how can you not see something that's right in front of your face?

Right?

--

Logan P.O.V

It's 5:00 now. All of us are walking over to 101. Including Brian and Dimitri. Man, my party is gonna be awesome! It's gonna be at a hotel, so people don't have to drive home, all the rooms are rented.

I know it's gonna have a lot of people...

Trust me...

My favorite guest would be Dana Cruz though. Man, what I would give to see her in a short, tight dress...

Damn...

Her top showed off a lot of cleavage today. I mean, you can't help but look, she did, "Develop," more while she was away.

You just can't help but stare at them...

I swear...

Well, here we are, in front of the girls' dorm room. Here goes nothing...

"Dana! Babe open up!" I knocked on the door.

"Dude, nice way of putting it." Mike sarcastically stated. None the less however, Dana did open the door. She was wearing short-shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top, with her white glasses.

She looked so hot...

The guys walked in, leaving me alone at the entrance...

"You comin' Reese?" She asked.

"Why of course. Give up an evening with beautiful Ms. Cruz? I think not." I slyly stated and walked in, winking at her in the process.

"Okay, what are we watching?" I asked once Dana shut the door.

"First, it's our movie, then you guys can pick a movie. The movie we chose was Grease." Lola stated and put in the DVD.

"Yes! Hot Sandy!" I exclaimed, earning confused looks from everyone.

Dana raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"Okay, we don't have much space to sit." Chase said and looked around. He was right...

_**(A few minutes later...)**_

Seating arrangements all worked out...

Sorta...

Dimitri, Lola, Brian, and Nicole took the floor. Chase and Zoey took a beanbag chair each.

Me and Dana had the couch...

Although, I don't know why no one else wanted the couch too, there was a lot of space still on it...

Oh well...

That means I can lay down...

I stretched my legs out so my feet were resting on Dana's thighs. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow...

"Get your legs off of me Reese..." She warned and looked at me...

"Fine." I retorted, acting disappointed. We were about an hour into the movie, Dana looked really tired.

Can't blame her, she just came back from France today and came here...

I pulled her over to me, so we were both laying down, her back was facing me, her head was resting on my chest.

She fell asleep right there on the spot...

I did too...

--

Chase P.O.V

The movie finished, everyone looked over at Dana and Logan, who were surprisingly silent...

"Aw! That's so cute!" Nicole exclaimed. Not to anyone's surprise, they didn't even flinch.

"They really are cute together." I heard Lola say. I looked over at Zoey, who just smiled...

It made my heart skip a beat...

I love everything about her...

The way she walks...

The way she talks and laughs...

Her smile, the way her hair smells...

Don't tell anyone about the last part!

I realize that I have to tell her this year, but it's just so hard. I mean, she could be with so many other guys here, why would she choose me?

Exactly, I don't think she would...

Oh, Dana and Logan woke up, well, it's time for movie #2.

--

Dana P.O.V

I woke up and saw everybody staring at me. I felt so warm. I looked at where I was...

On Logan...

He was still asleep...

So cute...

"So uh...movie #2?" I asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. I saw Logan stir and open his eyes, smiling as soon as he did so.

"Hey." He said in a groggy voice. I got off him and watched as Mike put in some movie.

"What are we watching?" Logan asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes...

"Saw four." Chase replied. My eyes went wide. I put on my shoes and walked out.

"Dana?" I heard Logan say behind me.

"I'll be back guys." I heard Logan and soon enough, he was right next to me, walking out of Parker Hall.

"Dana...Why don't you wanna watch Saw four?" Logan came up to me and stood in front of me.

"I-I don't do good with scary movies Logan. I hate them. They're just so lifelike, I hate it." I replied, looking at him.

"That's understandable. I didn't wanna watch it either." He said and smiled. I wrapped my arms around myself. It was really cold out.

"Here, you look cold." Logan said and took off his jacket, putting it over my shoulders. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Logan." I commented.

"No problem, wanna go for a walk?" He asked...

"That'd be...really nice." I answered...

Guess he has changed...

Hasn't he?

**END CHAPTER 2!! Okay, SAY WHAT! Is taking longer than wanted. But I WILL finish it lol. What do you guys think? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	3. that night

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

"_No problem, wanna go for a walk?" He asked..._

"_That'd be...really nice." I answered..._

_Guess he has changed..._

_Hasn't he?_

"So...Dana...How was Paris?" He asked. I turned to him.

"It was okay. I missed PCA though. Everything I know is here." I responded and smiled.

He smiled right back...

"So, did you hear about that Halloween party coming up? It's like on Saturday." He said. I was confused...

"Tomorrow? What the hell?" I questioned. Why the hell would someone do that?

"No, next Saturday. It's still early though. I guess PCA just wants to get that out of the way." He finished. I nodded, that made sense...

Interesting...

"So, what are you going as?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Just wait and see babe." He answered and winked at me. I rolled my eyes...

Still the same pig...

Only cuter...

-=-=-=-=-

Candace P.O.V

I walked out of the girl's dorm and stepped into the crisp night air. I took a deep breath and started walking, admiring the dark sky and the bright stars. I walked passed two people, looked like a couple to me...

Two curly haired people, one guy one girl...

The girl was wearing the guy's jacket, and he was holding her...

My guess is for warmth...

But hey, you never know...

I smiled as I walked by, watching as the guy looked down at the girl...

Genuine care in his eyes, and nervousness written all over his face...

So obvious...

I walked passed them and looked in front of me, no one was out during the nights huh?

Then again, it hasn't even been a full day yet so...

You can never tell...

I was lost in my own thoughts, so it kind of surprised me when I suddenly had the feeling of cold cement crawling up my back. I shook my head as I sat up, holding my head. I looked up.

"Hey, sorry about that. I guess I was just kind of in my own little world there." The kid finished and chuckled. I took his hand and stood up, wiping myself off.

"I'm Michael Barrett by the way." He introduced himself. He was pretty cute...

But I was here on a mission...

"I'm Candace Johnson. Why don't you watch where your walking next time okay? Freak..." I said as I walked away.

Smiling to myself...

He was cute...

I like cute...

-=-=-=-=-

Lola P.O.V

That was weird...

Logan and Dana just walked out, then two minutes later Mike walked out too...

Said he needed some air...

Whatever...

I turned to Dimitri, who had a weirded out look on his face. I turned to see what he was looking at.

I ended up squealing...

Movie caught me by surprise...

I held on to Dimitri's shoulder. I felt his eyes on me as I buried my head in his chest. I looked up, and caught myself in a trance.

His green eyes are so amazing...

I smiled and turned away, blushing...

"C'mon, I want to show you something." He whispered in my ear and stood me up. We silently stepped out of the room, making sure not to disturb anyone. He took my hand and rushed me to the boys' dorm, not wasting anytime, he locked the door...

"I'm guessing this is very important?" I curiously asked, sitting down on his single bed. He didn't have any roommates, that's what Chase told the rest of the gang.

I watched as he pulled out a box and walked over to me, smiling brightly as he took a seat right next to me.

"Here, take a look at this." He stated and handed me an old, black and white picture of a woman. I put on a confused look and turned to him...

"I'm confused." I commented. He lightly chuckled and moved in closer to me.

"That's my mother, back when she was in her twenties. In Russia. I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world until..." He trailed off.

"Until what? I mean Dimitri, she's really pretty in this picture." I said. He looked into my eyes.

"Until I met you." He whispered. My eyes went wide and I dropped the picture to the ground.

I watched as his face slowly came closer to mine. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt his soft lips on top of mine.

It was such a nice kiss, soft and sweet, slow. He pulled away a few seconds later and smiled.

I was sure I looked like an idiot smiling so wide, but frankly...

I really didn't care...

I guess this is what Dana feels like when she looks at Logan, smiling like a moron...

That girl doesn't care, it makes her feel amazing...

I would know, I have the same feeling...

Right now...

"Wow." I finally breathed out.

"Lola, that was...amazing. Would you let me be your escort to the dance next Saturday?" He asked. I blushed...

"I would be honored." I replied, feeling a slight redness creep up on my face. He stood me up and led me to the door.

"It's almost curfew, Lola, I'm happy I got to spend this time with you." He said and smiled, shaking the bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm happy too Dimitri. It...It really does mean a lot." I softly said and smiled a small smile at him.

"Love sought is good, but given unsought is better. Lola, I didn't come to PCA looking for a girl, I came for the education. However, although I wasn't looking for love, I think I might have found it, and let me tell you, it feels better that I didn't have to go searching for it." He finished and looked at me.

I smiled...

Like the idiot I am...

"Stop quoting Shakespeare you bum." I giggled and hit him lightly on the shoulder. I heard him laugh.

"We'll see where this new found emotion will take us my friend. Although..." I trailed off, leaving him hanging for a few moments...

I put my mouth to his ear...

"I would not wish any companion in the world but you." I whispered, and walked away.

Tonight, was just the beginning of what I'm positive is going to be, an amazing senior year.

-=-=-=-

Chase P.O.V

"Zoey, Zoey." I whispered. She stirred and sat up.

"What happened?" She questioned, her voice coming out raspy.

"You were asleep." I answered, looking down at her.

She's so pretty...

Damn...

"Brian, c'mon, we have to get back to the dorm." I said and shook Brian. Causing him to jump a little.

"Okay, I'm comin', calm down." He answered and got up. Nicole and Zoey followed us to the door.

"See you guys' at breakfast tomorrow morning?" I asked. Zoey smiled.

"Definitely, that is, if we can get Dana to wake up, so if one of us shows up with a bruise on our face, that would be the work of Ms. Cruz." Zoey finished and slightly laughed. We all chuckled lightly and said our respective good-byes.

We walked out of Parker hall, letting the cool air hit our bodies.

"Hey Chase, what happened to Dana and Logan?" I heard Brian ask. I turned to him, but we both continued walking.

"Knowing them, their probably either doing one of two things right now." I answered, he gave me a look.

"And those two things would be...?" He questioned. I smiled a bit.

"Either making out or fighting. Then again, they could be making out and fighting....It's a possibility." I finished and lightly chuckled. We walked back to the dorm and found Mike lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Mike...You okay?" I asked once Brian shut the door. Logan still wasn't here...

Not my problem...

"I...I met this girl." He sighed and sat up, looking at me.

"Her name is Candace Johnson. Wow, she's so amazing." He finished and smiled like a goofball.

Candace Johnson?!

Crap!

No...

I couldn't be, I mean...

It's not possible...

Is it?

God I really hope not...

-=-=-=-=

Logan P.O.V

I smiled as Dana and I walked around campus, just talking.

Yes, a civil conversation...

Believe it or not...

I looked up for a minute...

"Dana, look." I whispered. She looked up.

We were at the beach, the moon was brightly shining over head, giving a nice glow off of the ocean.

"Wow." She breathed out. We both sat down and looked at the waves as they hit the sand roughly.

"Who knew we'd been walking so long?" I said and looked at her. She was in a trance, the ocean took her in.

"I haven't been here in so long. I forgot how amazingly breathtaking this place actually is." She softly said. She looked at me, and smiled a small smile.

She laid down...

I did too...

Right next to her...

She put her head on my chest, my arm went around her shoulders...

I was pretty surprised...

Personally...

We both looked up at the sky, taken back by the beauty...

"This is amazing." I softly said and looked at her. She looked up at me.

"It sure is Logan. Let me tell you, I haven't seen something like this in the longest time..."

"Thank You." She whispered the last part. That made me smile...

Very wide...

"No problem Dana." I whispered back, we both smiled at each other...

"Logan! What time is it?!" She laughed and looked at my watch.

"C'mon! It's past curfew!" She pulled me up and dragged me by the hand all the way back to Parker Hall.

Laughing all the way...

I loved her laugh...

"I'll see you tomorrow Logan?" She asked, a smile forming on her face.

"Of course, breakfast. Bye Dana." I said. I said bye but I didn't want to leave...

I knew I had to though...

"Bye Logan. Don't miss me too much." She playfully added, I smiled.

"I think your the one that's gonna be missing me...Bye babe." I finished and walked off, a smile taking over my face...

Ladies and Gentlemen...

Let senior year begin...

**Sorry it's taking so long to update everything, high school is quite time consuming lol. Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter, some Lola and Dimitri action along with some DL fluff in there. By the way, when Lola whispers in Dimitri's ear, that's also a quote from Shakespeare. Just thought I should let you guys know that.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	4. confessions and meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Logan P.O.V

_Ladies and Gentlemen..._

_Let senior year begin..._

I walked all the way back to the dorm, a smile occupying my face the whole way. I couldn't believe it.

Dana actually didn't harm me in any physical way...

Thank god...

I opened the door to my room and found the room was plunged into darkness...

I tripped over something and hit my head...

"Shit!" I whispered and held my head. I slowly stood up and felt around for the light switch...

I found it and turned the lights on...

I really don't give a shit if the guys wake up and get mad at me...

I was in too much of a good mood...

"Uhhhhh...Logan? Shut the lights off!" I heard Chase mumble.

"Logan....Grrr!" I heard Michael say.

"Sorry ladies. I need to change." I replied and stripped down to my boxers. I shut off the lights and found that...

I didn't even need to turn them on in the first place...

-=-=-=-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

I walked back to 101 with a huge grin on my face. I looked like a psycho.

Oh well...

I opened the door to 101 and tripped over something...

"SHIT!" I whispered...

I sat up and held my head....

I wonder if this happened to Logan, his room is just as messy as ours...

I got up and turned on the lamp. I would turn on the lights, but I didn't want to deal with Zoey and her bitchiness...

I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank-top and headed to the bathroom to change. I walked out five minutes later ready to fall asleep....

-=-=-=-=-=-

_**(Next Morning.)**_

**9 AM**

Lola P.O.V

I woke up to a knock on the door. I opened my eyes and slowly got up and climbed off my top bunk to the door.

I opened the door to reveal the guys...

Brian, Chase, Michael, Logan and...

Dimitri...

"Man, you guys sleep longer than we do. C'mon breakfast." Chase said. I smiled.

"We'll be down in a minute. Wait here." I replied and shut the door.

"Guys c'mon let's go!" I yelled. Nicole and Zoey shot awake. Dana didn't even flinch.

"The guys are here for breakfast." I said and walked over to my dresser and picked out a funky colored outfit...

Always fun to go bright...

_**(Five Minutes Later...)**_

I walked out of the bathroom to find everyone...except Dana who was still asleep, fully dressed and ready to go.

I opened the door and found the guys right where I left them.

"Ready to go?" Zoey asked. I looked at Chase who was practically drooling at that point.

"Yeah, where's Cruz?" Logan curiously asked.

"Where else? Asleep in her mess." I replied.

"You guys go. I'm gonna wake her up. Don't wait up." Logan commented and walked in.

"Trust me, we won't. C'mon guys." Mike said. I looked over at Dimitri.

We stuck to the back of the group and I held his hand...

He looked at me with those green eyes...

I just smiled...

-=-=-=-=-

Logan P.O.V

I walked over to Dana's bed and looked at her...

She looked so...

Angelic...

I softly smiled and leaned down to her eye level.

"Cruz...Wake up!" I yelled. She groggily got up and glared at me.

"LOGAN!" She screamed at me. I smirked.

"I must be doing something right cause thats the second time you've screamed my name since yesterday." I commented and winked, earning the famous Cruz 'eye-roll' from her.

"C'mon breakfast." I said and lifted her up by her shoulders.

"I hate you." She said and continued to glare at me.

"You know Dana..." I put my mouth to her ear...

"You look really cute when your asleep." I finished and walked out of the room. Leaving a very stunned Dana Cruz in room 101...

Let the games begin...

-=-=-=-=

Dana P.O.V

I let out a frustrated sigh once Logan left the room.

He's so annoying!

I can't believe he woke me up, usually I would have physically hurt someone but...

For some reason...

I didn't want to...

I shook my head and changed into jeans and a red spaghetti strap tank top. Grabbing my phone and not forgetting my earrings and light make up, I walked out of 101.

Fully ready to seduce Logan Reese...

As I approached the table with my tray of food, I found that the only place left to sit was in fact...

Right next to satin himself...

I took my seat and stared down at my food, fighting the urge to kick Logan for waking me up this morning. I suddenly felt a hand on my thigh...

I quickly glanced over at Logan, shooting him an icy glare. He just smirked and kept his hand on my thigh, only he was moving it dangerously near the fly of my jeans.

I gave him a look telling him to stop, but truth is...

I don't think I wanted him to...

-=-=-=-=-

Chase P.O.V

I looked over at Zoey, who was busy eating her grapes and talking to Nicole. I softly sighed and looked around the table...

Dimitri and Lola were flirting...

Dana and Logan looked fine...

But you could tell something was up with them...

Mike was gazing off into space, probably about Candace...

Man...

Maybe if I avoid her, she'll go away...

Yeah...

Let's do that...

-=-=-=-=

Candace P.O.V

I was looking for a place to sit for breakfast...

I spotted Chase's bush and decided to sit with him and...

Oooo Mike...

I smirked to myself and made my way over to the table...

"Hey guys, umm...do you mind if I sit here? I'm new and I haven't made any friends yet." I said, putting on the good girl act.

"Sure. You can sit next to me. I'm Zoey." The blond haired girl greeted as I sat down. She pointed around the table introducing everyone...

Nicole (Talkative), Brian (Cute, but a little dorky looking for me.), Dana (She looked kind of vicious to me.), Logan (Really cute.), Lola (Looked like a drama queen.), Dimitri (Russian hottie.) Mike, (Oh yes, cute Mike.)...

And at last...

Chase...

(Looked scared as a puppy.)

I introduced myself as Candace Johnson.

Which would happen to be my name...

Just in case you already forgot...

I smiled at everyone and started to eat my breakfast, feeling Chase's nervous gaze on me along with Mike's excited one...

This is gonna be one hell of a day...

-=-=-=-=-

Brian P.O.V

After breakfast, we all went our separate ways...

I took Nicole for a walk down by the beach...

She's so beautiful, it's unreal...

Seriously...

We stopped and sat on the sand...

I turned to her and looked into her eyes...

Mesmerizing...

"Nicole." I whispered.

She looked right at me...

"Nicole...I love you." I said, and waited for her reaction. I saw tears in her eyes...

Well, she is a girl...

"Brian, I love you too!" She exclaimed. I smiled and pulled her into a loving kiss...

I love this school...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Zoey P.O.V

Chase and I walked around campus.

He looked so cute...

He always looks cute...

I smiled up at him and thought that I should tell him how I feel now...

It's only the right thing...

"Chase." I softly said. He stopped and turned to face me.

"Chase..."

Well...Here goes...

**CLIFFIEEE!!!! omg I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorryyyyyyy I haven't updated, it's been sooo insane lately. But it was killing me so I had to. PEOPLE I STILL LOVE YOU AND YOUR REVIEWS!!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	5. conflicts, and discussions

Disclaimer: I do not own….

Zoey P.O.V

"_Chase..."_

_Well...Here goes..._

He turned to me, his green eyes making me melt in the process.

"Yeah Zoey?" He asked, I was so scared, I thought I was going to throw up…

"CHASE!" I turned my head and saw Candace running towards us.

"C-C-C-Candace?!" Chase exclaimed. No need to say I was pretty mad.

"Chase, can you help me with something in my dorm?" She asked. I wanted to hit that bitch so hard right now, all her teeth would get knocked out.

I blame Dana for all my aggression…

"Um…Sure…Zoey, can this wait? I'm sorry." He said, and soon enough was getting dragged away from me by Candace.

I can't believe that happened…

Damn…

-=-=-=-=

Dana P.O.V

Everyone split up after breakfast. Before I could even say anything, Logan had grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards god knows where.

Eventually I cooperated and started to walk next to him.

Eventually…

We walked down to the courts, and I sat on the bleachers. Logan sat next to me, the sun shining brightly on both of us.

"I remember this place, I always used to kick your butt here." I said and turned to him. He looked at me and smirked, mischief in his eyes.

"I could take you anytime Cruz." He replied. I mischievously smirked and decided to take up on his offer.

"Alright Reese. Tonight, 9:00. Play just like we used to." I offered and questioningly looked at him.

"Fine with me. I'll see you here, tonight. Bye Dana." He said and left, a slight spring in his step.

I just can't wait till' tonight…

-=-=-=-

Mike P.O.V

After breakfast, I tried to catch up with Candace, but she ran off.

Damnit…

I decided to go back to the dorm and just chill. Nothing else to do anyway.

I walked back to 242…

Thoughts of Ms. Johnson clouding my mind…

-=-=-=-=

Dimitri P.O.V

I was walking with Lola, and we ended up in the auditorium.

The theatre…

We sat on the stage and just took in the silence. I looked at her, a smile taking up both our features.

"Lola, after yesterday, there's been something I've been wanting to ask you." I said and looked in her eyes.

Excitement…

"Lola, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked and held my breath.

She smiled and blushed…

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied and softly kissed me.

I swear I was in heaven…

I placed my hands on her hips and smiled into the kiss…

She made me feel so…

Alive…

-=-=-=

Chase P.O.V

Candace pretty much dragged me back to her dorm room.

Sucks, because Zoey was about to tell me something…

I wonder what it was…

Candace shut the door and pinned me up against the wall…

"Chase Matthews, I haven't talked to you in who knows how long, and I come to PCA and find you. I've missed you Chase. Once you left, I was never the same. Please Chase, I miss you, take me back. We had the best relationship ever. You can't tell me it wasn't fun." She firmly stated and looked at me in the eyes.

"Listen, Candace. It was fun while it lasted, but…that was so long ago. I love someone else. I'm sorry. At first, I missed you too, but…eventually I got over it. You should too." I finished and stood up, opening the door and quickly walking out, I started to think…

She wouldn't try to hurt Zoey…

Would she?

-=-=-=-=

Candace P.O.V

Son of a bitch Chase!!

I bet you he loves that stupid Zoey chick. I swear to god.

No one messes with Candace Johnson…

Not even if your name is Chase Matthews…

-=-=-=-=-

Logan P.O.V

I walked back to the dorm, thoughts about what could happened tonight clouding my thoughts intensely, so when I opened the door and found Mike on the floor, it took me by surprise.

"Dude, why are you randomly laying on the ground." I asked, pulling out a blue blix.

"Thinking." He mumbled. I shrugged my shoulders and went over to my bed.

I remember those nights when Dana and I would go down to the courts and play against each-other.

It was so hot…

I remember, one time, it was extremely humid out, so when Dana was backing into me with the ball, her ass directly on…

'Mini Logan.'

I got…

Hard…

Really, really, hard.

Like a rock.

I didn't want her to feel that, so I quickly stole the ball, ran down court and made an easy lay-up. I picked up my stuff and said a quick 'bye,' before running back to my dorm to take care of my…

Problem…

Hey, I couldn't help it, she's just so damn…

Sexy…

Well, if you ask me, 9 pm can't come fast enough. I checked my phone…

12:30 pm.

Damnit…

Well, maybe I'll just go visit the girls later…

Yeah…

Sounds good to me…

-=-=-=

Nicole P.O.V

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

BRIAN TOLD ME HE LOVES ME!

AND GUESS WHAT?!!!!!

I SAID I LOVE YOU BACK TO HIM!!!

OH MY GOD!!

I'M LIKE FREAKING OUT!!

I THINK THAT'S SO SWEET!

Don't you think that's sweet? Cause I think it's sweet! It's like TOTALLYYYY SWEET!!!

I LOVE BRIAN!!

It feels so nice to say that…

-=-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

I walked back to 101, thoughts clouding my mind…

I opened the door to find the dorm empty…

I sat on my bed, and tried to figure out what to do…

I just decided to sleep, given the fact that Logan woke me up so early today…

I changed into short shorts and an extremely tight tank-top. Hopping into bed, I started to dream…

I love dreaming…

_**(Half hour later…)**_

I woke up to a knock at the door, sloppily falling out of bed, I answered the door.

"Hey babe." Logan said and walked inside. I groaned and shut the door.

"What do you want Logan? I was sleeping." I firmly stated.

"Isn't that always the case? Well, I was bored and everyone is like out. So I decided to come see you, since I knew you'd be in your dorm." He answered.

"Well, you saw me. Now leave." I pointed towards the door, only to earn a chuckle from him.

"C'mon, I'm sure you guys have some form of entertainment here…or…if you want…" He put his mouth next to my ear.

"We can make our own entertainment." He huskily whispered, causing me to shiver. I briefly closed my eyes and absorbed his words…

As tempting as it was…

"No." I firmly answered.

"Whatever you want babe, as disappointing as it may be sometimes." He replied and walked over to my bed, taking a seat on it. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him.

"So, did you plan what we would actually DO once you got here?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked.

"Well, my first idea was ruled out a short while ago. As fun as it would have been, you don't approve…unless someone had a change of heart?" He asked, hopeful that I would say yes.

"No." I answered just as firmly as before. He wore a disappointed look for a few seconds before going back to his thoughts.

"Alright then…how about we talk? Oh wait, that reminds me." Logan said and pulled out a stuffed toy dog from his pocket.

"Here, this is for you, it's a…welcome back gift. Not big I know, but I know you aren't big on flashy stuff. You don't care, so…between us?" He finished his statement as I took the white stuffed puppy.

"Between us. Thanks Logan, it's really cute." I thanked and gave him a hug. We held on for a few more seconds than usual…

I didn't want to let go…

We did however eventually pull back…

Unfortunately…

"What happened to your glasses?" Logan asked, the tone of curiosity apparent in his voice.

"Oh wait." I answered and walked over to my dresser, feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

"Much better." I said after I slipped on my black glasses. I saw Logan smile.

"You know Dana, you look really sexy with those on. It's…ridiculous." Logan commented. I blushed a bit, and I'm guessing he saw.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting on his lap.

"Logan? The point of that was?" I asked, giggling at the end.

"We were too far apart." He softly said and gave me a boyish smile…

I love that boyish smile…

**I AM SO MAD AT MYSELF! I can't believe it took me THIS long to update! RIDICULOUS! Well, I have basketball practice so it's in the way, but no need to worry, I got a new computer, so now everything is faster! Haha, please continue to review though! PLEASE!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	6. thoughts and aspirations

Disclaimer: I do not own

Dana P.O.V

_Next thing I knew, I was sitting on his lap._

"_Logan? The point of that was?" I asked, giggling at the end._

"_We were too far apart." He softly said and gave me a boyish smile…_

_I love that boyish smile…_

"Is that so?" I replied, looking right at him.

"You know it babe." He huskily whispered and put his hands up my shirt.

"Alright buddy, enough is enough. Get out." I stated. He looked a bit disappointed, but none-the-less stood up, and walked out the door, but not before giving me a smirk and a wink of course.

"Bye beautiful." He whispered and walked out. I blushed and shut the door.

What am I gonna do with him?!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Logan P.O.V

Dana, Dana, Dana.

What a girl huh?

I walked out of her room, a smile occupying my face, a slight spring in my step.

Wow, I never knew she could be so…

HOT.

I know what your thinking…

Pig right?

But c'mon! You've seen her!! Her hair, her eyes, her boobs, her ass…

Oh her ass…

I walked back to my dorm, thoughts of Dana swirling around in my head…

-=-=-=-

Chase P.O.V

_She wouldn't try to hurt Zoey…_

_Would she?_

I shook my head, that's ridiculous…

Candace may be mad, but that is no excuse for her to be hurting innocent people…

Then again…

Oh DAMN!

ZOEY!

-=-=-=-=

Zoey P.O.V

_I can't believe that just happened…_

_Damn…_

That was the only time I had enough courage to ask him!!

Stupid Candace!!

I know, I know…

Zoey Brooks is being a bitch…

But you know what?

That bitch stole Chase!

Oh it's on…

Whether she likes it or not…

It's on bitch…

-=-=-=-

Dimitri P.O.V

_She made me feel so…_

_Alive…_

I pulled away from our kiss for some air…

"Lola, that was…Amazing. Just like you." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Your amazing too Dimitri. Perfect." She replied and rested her head on my chest. I smiled, looking down at her…

"C'mon beautiful, let's get out of here." I whispered.

-=-=-=-

Nicole P.O.V

_I love Brian!_

_It feels so nice to say that…_

I held his hand as we walked back to PCA…

I've never felt more…

In love…

-=-=-

Candace P.O.V

_No one messes with Candace Johnson…_

_Not even if your name is Chase Matthews…_

I sat on my bed and started to think…

What if…

Ooo….

That's a good idea!!

Bye bye Zoey…

-=-=-=-=

Brian P.O.V

I never want to be with another girl…

Nicole brings out the best in me, and it really feels nice…

When I'm with her everything is just…

Perfect…

**UPDATE!! WHOOO HOOO!!! I miss reviews haha, and it felt good to write again, now I know it's not a lot, but just to get back into the scheme of things. Something was up with my computer, so I got a new 1 nd my bro put damn parental control on it, so it won't even let me view my own stories!!! WHAT?!! Lol, okay but…**

**I will update sooner…**

**Because now everything is better!**

**REVIEW!!**

**-Talar **


	7. Hallowen Party

Disclaimer: I do not own

-=-=-=-=

Brian P.O.V

_I never want to be with another girl…_

_Nicole brings out the best in me and it really feels nice…_

_When I'm with her everything is just…_

_Perfect…_

"Hey Nicole." She turned to face me.

"Thanks." I said. Her face looked confused.

I love it when she's confused…

"For what?" She asked, curiosity apparent in her voice.

"For being the best girlfriend a guy could have." I replied and gave her a quick kiss, causing her to blush and smile.

What a girl huh?

-==-=-=-=

Logan P.O.V

_I walked back to my dorm, thoughts of Dana swirling around in my head…_

I walked into my dorm room and soon enough found myself face to face with the floor.

What the…?

I turned and saw a black heel that looked like it was about five inches or so laying on the ground next to its duplicate.

There's only one girl on this whole friggin' campus that wears heels that big…

But how? I mean, I just…

I walked over to my bed and scratched my head, only to be greeted by the devil herself…

She walked over to me, a tight camouflage spaghetti strap tank-top, a short…SHORT black skirt, a dog tag, and an army cap occupied her body.

"Logan…I think you should…enlist." She huskily whispered and pushed me back onto my bed.

I swallowed, really hard.

"Are you serious?" I managed to choke out. Hey, this girl was practically throwing herself at me…

I'm surprise I didn't die yet…

She put her mouth next to my ear and whispered…

"Nope." She got off me and went over to put on her heels.

Damnit Dana!

I ran over to her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Listen up, the Halloween dance is tonight…and if you're going like that…I'm keeping you handcuffed to me cause you look too damn sexy Cruz." I finished and earned a giggle from her.

A GIGGLE!

"Fine with me, but I'm not going as this. I'm going as something…sexier." She finished and left.

DAMNIT!!!

**(A/N: I'm gonna just continue the story from Dana/Logan's P.O.V. because it's a lot easier.)**

_**(That night at the dance. Still Logan P.O.V)**_

I walked into the noisy gym, and spotted the gang. Everyone had nice costumes, now I'm not going to go into detail because I'm lazy, but it was basically Chase and Brian as vampires, Michael a pimp, Dimitri a drill sergeant, Zoey and Nicole were fairies, Lola was a celebrity…

Dana however, had still not shown up.

I was a cop, and a sexy one at that. My shirt was un-buttoned to give the ladies a little view of what they've been missing out on.

I walked over to the gang, they were sitting down at a table, waiting for me and Dana.

"Logan, where's Dana?" Zoey questioned, annoyance in her voice.

"How the hell should I know? Isn't she your roommate?" I shot back, taking a seat down next to Mike.

"Because you usually know more about her than the rest of us do." Chase answered.

"Whatever guys." I replied and rolled my eyes. No more than about two seconds when I had done that, who else but Ms. Cruz would show up?

She walked over, wearing five inch heels, the ones I saw earlier. A short black skirt, and a cop uniform.

Buttoned extremely low, I could see her red lacy bra. She wore the police hat and aviators. She waltzed over to our table, and after taking her seat next to me, she took off her glasses.

"Oh fuck." She said and leaned back in her chair.

"What?" I asked, confused about the whole situation.

"You stole my costume. Now I have to go and change. Thanks Reese." She shot at me. I smirked and leaned over, my mouth to her ear.

"You like it, and trust me, I do too, and I especially like that red bra you're wearing." I finished and pulled away. I saw her take a deep breath, and turn away, blushing.

Sweet job Reese.

Everyone got up to dance, and that's when I noticed Candace wasn't at our table.

"Hey, where's that Candace girl?" I questioned, although Dana was the only one at the table with me.

"How should I know? I'm gonna go get some punch. Don't follow me…Pig." She finished and walked away, her beautiful ass bouncing in those sexy heels.

Being the man I am…

I followed her.

"Miss me?" I questioned. She jumped, startled, and turned around to face me.

"Oh definitely, I was dying Logan!" She dramatically said. I smirked and took some punch.

"Hey babe, who can blame you?" I downed the drink and got another one.

Tasted…interesting…

"Shut up Logan." Dana mumbled and bolted down her drink.

"Damn Dana, thirsty much?" I stated. She looked at me and ran her tongue over her lips.

So hot.

"This punch tastes…interesting." She commented and shot down another cup.

"Yeah, I really don't know why." I answered and finished my second cup.

I saw everyone hitting it off on the dance floor, I wanted to go out there too, but I felt a little too…

Whoozy.

I watched as Dana drank a third cup, and looked at me.

"I feel weird Logan. Let's go sit down." She said and walked in front of me, almost stumbling before I caught her.

"Thanks." She replied and gave me a weak smile. She sat down and I took a seat next to her.

"You know Logan, you look really sexy tonight." She lowly said and winked at me.

What the…?

"Well, I think you look so hot Dana." I replied, my brain felt like it shut off on me.

I think I was drunk…

So was she…

"Come here." I smiled and pulled her onto my waist. She giggled and tried to get away.

I just held on tighter.

"Logan, you've been a bad boy. You need to…go to the bad people place." She giggled and stood up, falling to the ground.

"I know where they go. C'mon." I grabbed her arm and made my way back to my dorm room…

Dana and I were drunk…

Damn.

**OMFG! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE AGES! Well, here's the thing. Since I'm mostly a DL shipper, I'm gonna just stick with a Logan or Dana P.O.V because it's easier.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY MISS IT AND APPRECIATE IT!!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	8. Game of Tease

Disclaimer: I do not own

Logan P.O.V

_Dana and I were drunk…_

_Damn._

Dana P.O.V

**(Morning.)**

I woke up, harshly blinking in the process. My head killed, and this was definitely not my dorm.

What the…?

I looked around the room; my heels were on the ground along with the rest of my costume. I looked under the covers…

Shit…

I only had on my bra and…gym shorts?

I looked around the room, to find none other than Logan Reese, asleep, on a computer chair, in his Halloween costume. His aviators were sprawled on his face, and he looked knocked out.

I smiled, but passed out before I could actually get up…

_**(An Hour Later…)**_

"Dana? Cruz wake up." I heard someone whisper. I opened my eyes and looked up, to find Logan standing above me.

"It's about time, damn Dana its friggin' 3 PM. Here, this should make you feel better." He finished and handed me a bottle of water and two aspirin.

Why would I need these?

"Ow. My friggin head. What the fuck happened last night Logan?" I guess that's why. I gulped down the aspirin and watched as his handsome figure grabbed a chair and sat down in front of me.

"We were both drunk, but I was actually kinda sober, so we came back here, ready to have sex as I recall, and when I was about to kiss you…you ran to the bathroom and pretty much threw up everything you had. Someone's gotta learn to hold their liquor." He finished and winked at me.

"Wait a minute…how were we drunk?" I asked. It was a dance, who the hell could have done that?

"I have no clue, but I think the gang found out, I honestly wish I could tell you." He finished and looked at me.

"Logan, you would have taken advantage of me like that?" I asked in a soft whisper and looked up at him.

"Well…I wasn't completely sober so…Dana honestly no. I respect you too much. As I said before though, I had liquor in my system too. You'd better feel good by my party Friday night." He finished and smiled at me.

A real smile…

I smiled back…

"What makes you so sure I'm even going?" I shot back, a smirk on my face.

"Because, knowing you, you'd come dressed all sexy, and seduce me. I know you Cruz, you get a twisted sense of happiness out of that." He huskily whispered and winked.

"Well Reese, someone's been studying. Help me up." I put out my arm and he took it, swiftly lifting me to my feet.

He pulled me into himself, I only had on his gym shorts…wait a minute…

"Hey Reese, how did I end up with your gym shorts?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

He blushed…

So cute…

"Well...I remember you taking off everything except your bra and panties…I felt bad after you went to throw up, so I thought I'd make you at least partially decent." He answered.

He can be such a sweetie when he wants to…

Unfortunately he's mostly an ass…

"Why didn't you make me fully decent?" I questioned and raised my eyebrow.

"What can I say? A red lacy bra. The view is tremendous." He replied and winked, pulling me into him so much, my chest was pressed firmly against his.

"You're hot Cruz. I'm gonna' straight out say this…your sexy and you turn me on. No one's gonna be in here for another few hours…that's more than enough time." He whispered and slid his hands up and down my back.

I swallowed and tried to resist…

Although…I can have some fun with this…

"Logan…I want you…to fuck me. I'm serious." I sternly said and watched for a reaction.

Mostly shock.

I watched as he smiled and led me to his bed, setting me down gently. Pulling my shorts off, he flung them across the room.

"I knew you'd come to your senses Cruz." He said and looked at me.

Might as well give the boy a good tease.

I flipped us over so that I was on top, and quickly got rid of his shirt…

Oh my damn…

"Jesus Logan…" I trailed off and held my breath. The boy was not only toned, he was flat out buff!

A six pack…and fully toned muscles.

So sexy…

I kissed his chest down to his pants and un-buttoned those, tossing them across the room.

Boy had the biggest boner I've ever seen…

Giggling, I grabbed it, and heard him moan.

Perfect…

I put my mouth to his ear and seductively whispered…

"Fuck me Logan."

Getting off of him quickly, I grabbed his shorts and one of his shirts, and rushed out the door.

Laughing all the way back to Butler…

-=-=-=-=

Logan P.O.V

DAMNIT DANA!

Every damn time…

I sighed and looked at the tremendous boner Ms. Cruz had given me.

Biggest one I've ever had…

Damnit Dana!!

Why the hell does she have to be so damn drop-dead gorgeous?

So sexy…

So hot…

This only made everything worse…

This is by far the meanest thing she's ever done.

It's time I get revenge…

The one way I know I can…

Being a tease…

-=-=-=

(Still Logan P.O.V)

I strode over to 101, a smirk playing on my lips.

This is gonna be awesome.

I knocked on 101, to have Lola answer the door.

"Hey Logan, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just came to…visit. Is Dana around?" I questioned and walked in.

"Umm…yeah. Listen, I'm going to meet Zoey at the movies, so I'll see you later?" She finished and smiled.

"Yeah sure, have a good time." I replied and she closed the door.

"Dana…Cruz where the hell are you?" I asked and watched as she came out of the bathroom, short shorts and tight ass spaghetti strap tank-top were all she was wearing…

Oh lord…

"Come back for more Logan?" She said and laughed.

"Ha-Ha very funny." I retorted and sat on the couch.

"What? I mean, I saw nothing wrong with it." She smiled and tossed me a blix. Grabbing one herself, she sat on the couch right next to me.

"Well Dana, you know, I thought that was kinda…hot."

"Well good to know. If my shoulder didn't hurt so much, I would have happily done it again." she smirked and winked.

"Your shoulder hurts? Here, let me help." I offered and turned so her back was facing me.

This was the perfect opportunity to get her back…

I started to massage her shoulders…

"Logan, oh wow that feels really good." She softly said. I smiled.

Perfect…

"Well…good." I whispered in her ear and moved her hair to one side.

Kissing her neck slowly, I heard her moan…

"You like Dana?" I asked, a smirk playing on my lips.

Luckily, she couldn't see…

She abruptly turned around, and gave me a glare.

"Stop." She firmly stated and shot daggers at me.

Fine…

She returned to her original position, which was just sitting upright, when I decided that tight ass tank-top had very tempting straps…

"You know Dana…You're quite the attractive woman." I said and moved closer to her.

"I like it." I huskily stated and made my way down to her tank-top strap.

"Logan." She dangerously said…I just smiled.

I started to pull down the strap, slowly, kissing each piece of exposed skin on her arm…

That's when I made Dana Cruz moan…

AGAIN.

**WHOO HOO!! IM BACK IN IT! Hot chapter huh? I'll update you guys on the other characters next chapter but PLEASEE REVIEW!! I BEGG!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	9. start me up

Disclaimer: I do not own

Logan P.O.V

_I started to pull down the strap, slowly, kissing each piece of exposed skin on her arm…_

_That's when I made Dana Cruz moan…_

_AGAIN._

I smirked and made my way slowly down, and when my eyes glanced up at her, I found…

Her eyes closed, and her breathing irregular…

Nice job Reese!

Once I got the first strap as far as it would go, I laid Dana down, and started to kiss her collarbone…

She didn't stop me…

Much to my pleasure.

"Logan…" She trailed off and bit her lip.

I was in complete heaven right now.

Not to mention I was getting pretty excited below the waist…

"Logan wait…let me go grab a condom." She said and stood up, swaying her hips in my face.

Damn…

She quickly bolted for the door and ran out before I could catch her…

"Dana!" I yelled. That girl gets me ALL the time…

UGH!

I ran after her, and saw her giggling down the hall.

"CRUZ!" I hollered and sprinted towards her, grabbing hold of her wrist right before she could get away.

"Just wait until my party tonight. You'll be begging for this." I huskily whispered and pointed to myself. I walked off, leaving a very stunned Dana Cruz behind me.

-=-=-=

Dana P.O.V

I officially hate Logan Reese.

He is so good at teasing, I almost really did give in.

When I told him I was going to get a condom, I wasn't kidding…

I did come to my senses before I reached into my drawer though.

Sighing, I went back to my room. Logan's party was in a few hours, and I had the perfect way of getting back at him for this afternoon's…

Arousal…

Smirking, I opened the door and quickly looked into my drawer…

Now, I've never had sex, but I always do keep a pack of condoms in my drawer just in case…

I've never opened it though so…why is it ripped?

I'm missing one too…

Wait, there's a note…

_Dana,_

_Knew you kept these here, Logan's party is gonna be the perfect place with him._

_-Lola_

My eyes went wide. Sure, his party was in a hotel, but I never thought Lola would actually go this far with Dimitri in such a short time!

"Martinez, you have definitely fallen hard." I whispered to myself and shut the drawer, tossing the note in the garbage.

I decided to take a shower, since it's gonna take me a little bit to get my hair just the way I like it…

Sexy…  
-=-=-=-=-

Logan P.O.V

My party is gonna be amazing toinight…

How could it not be with Dana there?

One by one, the guys start to walk in.

Brian, followed by Mike, and Chase.

"So you guys ready for the party tonight?" I ask, getting ready for a shower.

"Hell yeah! I wanna chill with some ladies tonight." Mike finished and pulled out some clothes.

"Well good. I'm gonna take a shower. None of you losers touch my hair supplies understood?" I firmly stated and grabbed my towel.

I walked into the bathroom, and took a quick shower…

The birthday boy is gonna have some fun tonight…

-=-=-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

I walked out of the bathroom to find Lola, Zoey, and Nicole all yapping on about their dresses.

I quickly got dressed in a hot pink lacy bra, hot pink matching panties, and a hot, short, tight, black dress…

Gotta impress the birthday boy…

While having some fun of course…

I picked out my six inch hot red heels, and applied some fire truck red lipstick. I finished my make-up and looked at my hair…

I looked fantastic I must say…

"Damn Dana! Someone's looking hot." Lola commented and smiled.

"Martinez, I need to talk to you." I said and walked over to her.

"You stole a condom from my drawer." I whispered.

She turned as red as my lipstick.

"Well…yeah. Sorry Dana but…you never use it and well…I thought you know…I'm ready and I know he is too." Lola replied, looking up at me.

"I'm not gonna tell you what's right and what's wrong. Zoey's the mother here, not me. Just…know what you're getting yourself into first okay?" I cautioned and walked out the door with Zoey and Nicole, my confidence at an all time high.

-=-=-=-=-=

Logan P.O.V

I was finishing up my hair when I heard a knock at the door.

Chase answered it.

I took a good look in the mirror.

Perfect hair.

Awesome.

I had on a black button down dress shirt that was tucked into my pants, but it was unbuttoned at the top for a little…

Air.

Black dress pants, a belt, black shoes.

Very sharp.

"Chase, who is it?" I asked, shoving my phone in my pocket.

"The girls." He replied, and I turned around to find all of them…

Except Dana…

"Where's Cruz?" I questioned.

"She's on her way. Where's Dimitri, Logan?" Lola asked, a little eager I gotta say.

"He should be here like…now." I finished and a knock was heard at the door.

"Dimitri. What's up?" Chase asked, giving him a high-five.

"Nothing really. Lola…Wow." Was all he could get out once he saw her.

While everyone was chatting it up…

I took out my wallet, went over to my drawer, and quickly, without anybody seeing…

Snuck in a condom…

Or three…

Cruz is definitely gonna get some birthday boy lovin' tonight.

I personally…

Can't wait.

**Oooooo sexy chapter! Haha, umm okay guys, so here's the deal…there's this thing called REVIEWING!!!**

**Give it a try, I promise it won't hurt.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**-Talar**


	10. Reese's bday part I RATED M! SEX!

Disclaimer: I do not own…

**This chapter is EXTREMELY graphic guys. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. RATED M FOR A LOT OF VERY DETAILED SEXUAL PARTS. YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

Logan P.O.V

_I took out my wallet, went over to my drawer, and quickly, without anybody seeing…_

_Snuck in a condom…_

_Or three…_

_Cruz is definitely gonna get some birthday boy lovin' tonight._

_I personally…_

_Can't wait._

I heard another knock and came to the conclusion that the person at the door had to be…

Dana Cruz.

Mike answered it this time, and from what I could see…

His eyes were bulging out of his head…

"D-D-D-Dana…C-Come in." Mike stuttered. Soon enough, Ms. Dana Cruz walked in and let me tell you…

I had trouble swallowing, none-the-less keeping myself from getting excited…

"Hey guys. Happy birthday Reese." She said and walked over to me.

"What, no hi? After everything that happened today?" She smirked.

"Umm…H-Hey Cruz." I stuttered and swallowed really hard…

"That's more like it." She replied and turned around.

"Oh my damn." I softly whispered.

"L-Lets go g-g-guys." I managed to get out and quickly walked past the girls.

"Breathe Logan. Just breathe." I told myself while walking to the cars.

"I swear she lives to seduce me." I whispered and hopped into my convertible.

Black, the hood was down, and with good reason…

It was really nice out…

Even though it was almost pitch black.

"Let's go people. Who's coming with me?" I yelled from the driver's seat.

"Logan, I'll take Zoey, Lola and Dimitri. Mike will take Brian and Nicole. So it's you and Dana." Chase said and walked over to his car.

"Hey babe." I greeted once she sat down.

"Hey pig." She replied.

"Hey be nice, it's my birthday." I retorted. She looked at me, and smirked.

"Okay…" She said.

I know something is not gonna go right during this trip.

Starting up the car, I led the way for the guys.

The hotel wasn't too far.

A half-hour or so…

But still…

I know Dana has something planned…

That's just her twisted nature…

Speak of the devil…

"So Logan. You rent out rooms for tonight?" She asked.

Interesting question…

"Of course. Where else would we have sex Dana?" I replied, a smirk on my face.

"Ugh pig." She rolled her eyes and smirked that evil, but sexy, smirk.

I felt something slowly creeping up my thigh.

"Dana I'm driving." I said.

"I know." Was her only reply.

She moved her hand up to my zipper and rested it there…

"Damn." I whispered harshly to myself, making sure she couldn't hear.

Although I could tell she knew what I was thinking.

She knows I find her irresistible…

She uses that to her advantage…

Damnit Dana.

She circled her finger around my fly.

Oh my god…

Like seeing her in that dress, with those heels, and that hot ass lipstick wasn't enough…

I felt her hand undo my belt.

My throat went dry.

I couldn't believe what was happening…

I think those condoms will go to some very good use tonight.

All three of them…

Her fingers slightly slid up my shirt, causing me to shiver.

Swallowing became the biggest challenge at the moment.

It's not easy when you can barely breathe.

Her hand trailed down my abs and undid the button of my pants.

"Oh my god." I whispered, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

My knuckles went white.

Her hand trailed down my fly, and then back up.

Heaven cannot be better than this.

"Cruz." I softly said. I saw her smirk from the corner of my eye.

I knew she was up to something.

Unzipping my pants, and somehow getting them down around my ankles, she gripped my boner through my boxers.

"Dana." I groaned and tried to focus on the road ahead.

"It is your birthday right? Well then, happy birthday Logan." She said and winked at me.

Unbelievable.

I have a belief that she was delusional that day.

It was the most unbelievable thing ever.

Her hand rubbed up and down my boxers, and eventually found the elastic which kept them up.

"Logan, are you enjoying this?" She asked.

Very seductively.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes." I weakly got out.

"I knew you would." She replied and tore her hand away from my boxers.

"What the?" I snapped back to reality.

We were at the hotel.

"Take care of that Logan." Dana stated and got out of the car.

Fuck.

I quickly pulled my pants on and got out of the car.

"Logan, what's the rush?" Chase asked.

Everyone was looking at me.

I didn't zip up my pants, and it looked pretty…

Messy.

"Umm…" I was at a loss.

"Looks like Dana and you had some entertainment on the way here. Then again, maybe it was just you." Zoey said.

Damn girl can diss.

"I-I-I gotta go." I said and held my pants up, rushing to the bathroom.

Dana Cruz you are such an evil, evil woman.

I saw her in the lobby on my way to the bathroom.

"Logan, where are you going?" She asked, trying to act all innocent.

"You know very well where I'm going Dana. You caused it!" I answered back and rushed into the men's room.

Wow what a car ride…

-=-=-=-=

(Still Logan P.O.V)

I finished my business and walked out of the bathroom.

Hearing a bunch of noise from across the hall, I walked in to find my party, blaring, blasting with a lot of damn people.

Now where's Dana?

I spotted her heels in an instant, and walked over to her.

"Took care of business Reese?" She asked once I sat down next to her.

"I did. No thanks to you." I answered back. She winked at me and got up.

"Wait here, I know this isn't like me but…I actually got you a present this year." She told me and walked over to the stage.

"Hey Logan, if she keeps this up, you'll get lucky by the end of tonight!" Mike smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special performance for the birthday boy from Ms. Dana Cruz."

"Wow Logan. You and Dana are sure hitting it off tonight." Nicole said and looked up at the stage.

**Spinnin' to this sound  
Like a record going round  
Must be the music  
We could be making out  
But all I really want right now  
Is just the music  
I'm only here to dance  
I'm not looking for romance  
So watch me work it  
I gotta get a fix  
Of my damn megamix  
So keep it groovin'  
I'm just here for the music  
I really didn't mean to turn you on (on)  
Boy you know I like the way you move it  
So if you wanna wait for me  
I'm gonna need someone to take me home (home)**

She strutted over to me, and pulled me out of my seat.

**I'm diggin' on your scene  
But music gets the best of me  
I'm so addicted  
No need to save my seat  
'Cause I'm not gonna miss a beat  
I wanna freak it  
Your conversation's fine  
But save it for some other time  
Not while I'm dancing  
Get with my gangster beat  
Do you know what I mean  
I wanna do it**

She turned around and slid all the way down, then back up.

Making sure her ass went right over my little friend.

**I'm just here for the music  
I really didn't mean to turn you on (on)  
Boy you know I like the way you move it  
So if you wanna wait for me  
I'm gonna need someone to take me home  
I'm just here for the music  
I really didn't mean to turn you on (on)  
Boy you know I like the way you move it  
So if you wanna wait for me  
I'm gonna need someone to take me home  
I really didn't mean to turn you on (on)  
I'm just here for the music  
Music  
Music  
I really didn't mean to turn you on  
Music (music)  
Music  
So if you wanna wait for me  
I'm gonna need someone to take me home  
I'm just here for the music  
I really didn't mean to turn you on (on)  
Boy you know I like the way you move it  
So if you wanna wait for me  
I'm gonna need someone to take me home  
**

She finished the song and turned around to face me, breathing heavily, sweating.

She looked so hot…

"Happy birthday Reese. Enjoy it while you can, tomorrow, it's back to business." She said and put the mike down, walking out into the hall with her purse.

I ran to catch up with her.

"Dana wait. That was…that was really nice what you did. I mean, sexy, but still really nice. I know we just got here, and that it's my party and everything but…come upstairs into one of the rooms with me? There are too many people in there anyway." I finished and searched her eyes for an answer.

"Okay, but no funny business." She warned and led the way upstairs.

"Which room?" She asked once we reached the top of the stairs.

"202, here I have the key." I replied and opened the door.

A king size bed, a TV, bathroom, and a couch.

Nothing too special, it'll work.

"So…" She trailed off and sat down on the bed.

I sat next to her.

"You know Dana, what you did to me in the car wasn't fair play. If your gonna do that, at least finish the job." I told her and winked.

"Is that so? Well then Reese, since it's your birthday, I'll give you fair play." She finished and pushed me down onto the bed.

"Don't expect this ever again." She whispered and took off my shirt.

"Damn Logan. It just gets better every time." She whispered to herself.

I smirked…

Her hand trailed all the way back down to my pants, un-did my belt, un-buttoned them, and un-zipped them.

She tossed them to the floor with my shirt.

"Dana are you serious?" I asked her, making sure I wasn't setting myself up for another tease.

"If you don't want me to…" She trailed off.

"No, no. Keep umm…keep going your fine." I quickly replied.

No way in hell was she gonna stop this time.

"I can tell your looking forward to this." She winked and stripped me of my boxers.

"Oh my damn. Logan…" She trailed off…

Shocked.

"Eight inches too big babe?" I looked at her.

Her mouth was hung open, her eyes were very wide.

"Wow. Well, I told you I'd play fair." She finished and grabbed my boner, causing me to moan.

"Brace yourself Logan." She said and winked at me, lowering her mouth onto me.

"Oh my god. Dana." I grabbed the back of her head with both hands and felt her mouth slide up and down, her tongue swirling around.

Watching her hot, fire-truck red lips on top of me…ME was too much.

"Dana, Dana, Oh my god Dana." I got out before I came.

She swallowed and looked at me.

"Someone can't last very long." She smiled.

"Is that so Ms. Cruz?" I questioned and flipped us over.

I un-zipped her dress and helped her get it off, along with her heels.

"I'm loving the color Dana." I winked and looked into her eyes.

We both swallowed…

Hard.

I leaned down and kissed her, causing shock in both of us.

Soon enough however, I felt her tongue in my mouth, and it turned into the most heated make-out session I have ever been a part of.

We both pulled away…

"Wow." Was all we could say…

-=-=-=-=

Lola P.O.V

Where did Dana and Logan go?

"Guys, Dana and Logan have been gone a long time." I commented.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Lola's right. Where are they?" Dimitri followed up, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Knowing those two? Probably having sex somewhere." Chase answered and everyone laughed.

"Wait why? They hate each-other." Dimitri stated. He's so cute when he's confused.

"No they don't. You just think they do. They love to tease each-other, they both get some kind of twisted enjoyment out of that. Honestly though, if you leave them alone, together, in a room for more than about five minutes, their hormones will get the best of them. Trust me." Zoey replied.

"Interesting." Was Dimitri's only response.

"Dimitri, come with me." I said and grabbed his hand.

"Follow me up to one of the rooms. 201." I said and walked up the stairs. Taking out the key card from my purse, I opened the door.

Pretty nice room.

Dimitri shut the door and I looked at him.

"Dimitri, I love you, and I trust you." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Lola, I love you too, and I also trust you. Now what's this about?" He asked.

"Here. I want you to make love to me Dimitri. It just feels…right." I told him, holding out the condom.

He took it from my hand and looked at me.

"Are you sure Lola?" He asked, concern in his amazing eyes.

"Positive." I replied, confidence in my voice.

We both smiled at each-other…

"Dana, Dana, Oh my god Dana." We heard from the room next to us.

"Well, I guess we found out what happened to the birthday boy and Dana." Dimitri chuckled and held me by the waist.

"I want nothing more, than to be the one to make love to you tonight Lola. I love you." Dimitri whispered and kissed me…

Lovingly…

-=-=-=-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

Wow Logan knew how to work his mouth.

Damn!

"Logan, that was amazing." I whispered and looked deep into his eyes.

"Right back at you Dana." He answered and kissed me down to my bra.

"Now let's get rid of this. Nothing should cover this beautiful figure of yours." He softly said and un-hooked my bra, tossing it to the ground on-top of his pants.

"Dana, your chest looks even more amazing than I thought. I give you credit." He winked and laughed.

"Shut up you pig." I giggled and softly smacked his arm.

He kissed me everywhere, took off my panties and reached for his wallet.

"Dana…" He trailed off, looking me in the eyes.

He placed the back of his hand gently on my cheek and smiled, a warm, loving smile.

Not his usual cold, un-welcoming fake ones.

He softly kissed me as he slipped on the condom.

"Get ready babe." He whispered and slowly worked himself into me.

I moaned so loud, I was sure we were gonna get a noise complaint.

"Logan, Logan…oh my god LOGAN!!!!" I screamed his name as I came, and watched him finish off.

"Dana, oh my…DANA!!!!" He finished as he collapsed on top of me. Both of our bodies glimmering with sweat, and both of us breathing very heavily.

"Logan, that was awesome." I smiled and kissed him again, letting his tongue roam one more time.

He rolled and laid down next to me, holding me close.

"Oh Logan?" I asked, turning around to face him. He pulled me close and we rested our foreheads together.

"Don't expect sex ever again." I whispered and smiled.

"Trust me, don't be so sure of that." He whispered back. His knuckles were softly trailing up and down my stomach, causing me to shiver.

"Your just asking for it aren't you?" I questioned him.

"Big time." He winked and kissed my chest.

"Logan…" I trailed off.

He slipped on a second condom.

Damn.

-=-=-=-=-=

Logan P.O.V

Dana is the best.

I never expected her to give into the whole sex thing.

I mean really.

But here I am, in this hotel room, slipping on a second condom.

Can you believe it?

I moved back on-top of her, and pushed myself back in.

"Logan…don't…stop." She said between breaths.

"Trust me…I…don't plan…on it." I replied.

I felt her grip my neck a few minutes later as she reached her peak, the same time I did.

We finished and I looked back down at her.

"Dana, I don't think you realize how sexy you sound when you're calling my name. Major turn-on babe." I told her and tried to catch my breath.

"Same goes to you babe." She replied.

"Are you trying for more sex? Calling me babe is getting you there." I told her and smiled.

"No. I'm too tired. Let's just…sleep." She finished and closed her eyes.

I laid down next to her.

Holding her close to me, I fell into one of the deepest sleeps I've ever had.

**I know, I know, very dirty haha. But, Logan and Dana covered A LOT OF GROUND! It's gonna be interesting to find out what happens after that night now isn't it?**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	11. The morning after

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Logan P.O.V

_Holding her close to me, I fell into one of the deepest sleeps I've ever had._

-=-=-=-

(The Next Day.)

Zoey P.O.V

What the…?

Why does my head hurt?

And why am I in a hotel room…NAKED?!!!

I looked next to me…

Please don't be Logan Please don't be Logan…

It was Chase…

OH MY GOD!!

I looked under the covers and immediately went pale.

I squealed and woke up Chase, who looked just as white as me.

"Z-Zoey we…we didn't…did we?" He looked at me.

"I think we did." I broke down into tears and he hugged me.

"Oh Zoe. I know you didn't want it to be this way…" He whispered and held me close…

What if I'm…

Pregnant?

-=-=-=-  
Nicole P.O.V

AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

I SLEPT WITH BRIAN!!!

I realized this about ten minutes ago, but I don't know what to say.

He-He's still asleep.

Oh my god oh my god!!

I hope I'm not…

PREGNANT!!!

AHHH!!!!!

-=-=-=-=-

Lola P.O.V

Dimitri held me tightly as I woke up.

"Dimitri…that was amazing last night. Thank you." I blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"It was my pleasure. You're such a beautiful girl. I'm happy I was the one who got this special privilege." He replied and made me blush even harder.

"I wonder how the party went." I whispered and wondered…

What happened to Nicole and Zoey??

-=-=-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

Wow.

Last night.

Damn.

I woke up and looked at Logan, who had his arms tightly wound around me.

I kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

No…No.

Dana you are NOT falling for him.

Damnit.

He woke up and smiled at me.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered and pulled me closer.

"Good morning pig." I smiled and sat up.

"Logan…I hope no one finds out about this…" I trailed off and looked at him. He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Dana, I wish I could guarantee that. The press was everywhere at that party last night." He finished, I sighed and stood up.

Putting on my bra and panties, I threw pretty boy his boxers and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"C'mon, let's go see what we can eat." Logan said and opened the door…

Only to be greeted by camera flashes.

They caught both of us…

Damn paparazzi…

He quickly shut the door.

"Dana…I'm so sorry." He quickly told me.

"Great…now this is going to be everywhere. Logan we're not even a couple! The newspapers are gonna make me look like a tramp!" I exclaimed and took a deep breath.

Logan walked over and gave me a hug…

Interesting…

"You can never look like a tramp…you're too pretty for that." He told me and pulled back, looking right into my eyes. I blushed and turned my back to him.

"Well…if you want…I can make you look like less of a tramp? C'mon." He threw me my clothes.

"Let's sell it." He finished putting on his shirt and smiled at me.

"What are you talking about pretty boy?" I asked, putting on my heels in the process.

"If you don't wanna look like a tramp, be my pretend girlfriend. Unless…you want the media to know you had sex with Logan Reese…twice…and aren't even his girlfriend or even ex-girlfriend for that matter." He winked at me and held out his hand.

I rolled my eyes, finished slipping on my shoe, and…

Gulp…

Took his hand.

He opened the door, only to find MORE paparazzi standing there.

Goddamnit.

We walked through the giant crowd of cameras and rushed downstairs.

"I'll call Chase and Mike. You get Zoey and Lola." Logan said and walked off with his phone to his ear.

I pressed speed dial and left Zoey a message telling her to meet us for breakfast at the hotel's restaurant.

I left Lola a voicemail too…

I guess people are just too lazy to pick up their phones.

"Logan. C'mon I told Zoey we'd meet them at the restaurant." I said and grabbed his arm.

"Why in a rush? We have…plenty…of time." He whispered and held my waist.

"Get off me pig." I shoved him off and swayed my hips in his face while making my way towards the restaurant.

"Ohhh Dana." I heard him mumble under his breath.

Poor boy doesn't know how to handle me…

He rushed up behind me and put his mouth to my ear.

"Don't do this D. We have to sell it…remember?" He cautioned. I turned to face him, resting my hands on his chest.

"Well…I'm just too much woman for you Reese. Learn how to handle it. You couldn't last night." I winked and strutted away, leaving Logan shocked, and very embarrassed.

**UPDATE!!! WHOOP WHOOP!!! I hope you guys liked itt!! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! **

**P.S. The reason the last chapter even though rated M, wasn't really THAT graphic was because I didn't feel quite comfortable going SOOOO in depth at the moment.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**-Talar**


	12. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own…

**P.S. VERY Graphic. Just a warning.**

Dana P.O.V

"_Well…I'm just too much woman for you Reese. Learn how to handle it. You couldn't last night." I winked and strutted away, leaving Logan shocked, and very embarrassed. _

"Dana…Dana wait!" He chased after me.

"What Reese?" I turned around only to come face to face with is boyish smile.

I love that smile…

No!

DAMNIT!!

"Last night…was a privilege, and I thank you for it…boy do I ever. Seriously though, I think it came as a shock to both of us. Give me a chance to prove I'm more man than you see." He whispered and started kissing my neck.

"L-Logan. Stop." My knees buckled and he caught me.

"Told you. C'mon, we have plenty of time." He stared at me directly in the eyes.

"No. Absolutely not. Logan last night was your birthday. That's IT." I firmly stated and walked away.

"Party pooper." I heard him mumble under his breath. I laughed and turned around to face him.

"Maybe if you're good at breakfast, I'll give you a surprise." I winked and watched as he tried to figure out what I had just told him.

"DANA!" I snapped my head around only to be greeted by Zoey and Nicole.

"WE NEED YOUR HELP!" They both screamed at once, and pulled me into the bathroom.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed once we were in the bathroom.

"Dana…Nicole…Me…Last night…" Zoey broke down crying. Lola walked in about two seconds later.

"What's going on?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I slept with Chase. I don't remember it. I-I think…" She trailed off.

That was just enough information to let me know that Zoey Brooks made the biggest mistake of her life.

"What happened with you Nicole?" Lola asked.

"I-Brian…Slept…Sex. AHH!!" She cried hysterically into Lola's shoulder.

"Wait…are both of you…?" I asked.

"I think so." Zoey said.

Holy shit.

"Did you take a test?" I asked. Zoey held one up, as did Nicole.

"We didn't look at them yet." Nicole replied as she tried to compose herself.

"Zoey…Nicole…I can't believe this." I looked over both tests with Lola.

Positive.

I showed both to Nicole and Zoey.

"OH MY GOD!!" Nicole screamed and cried some more.

Wow did I feel bad.

I mean…I have sex with Logan TWICE…Willingly, and nothing happens.

These two have sex once…just one mistake…and their lives officially suck.

Damn.

"It's gonna be alright. I swear. First, let's go get some breakfast. C'mon, maybe it'll make you feel a bit better." Lola tried to comfort as we all came out of the bathroom.

We walked over to the restaurant, only to find Logan already at a table.

He smiled and waved us over.

I couldn't help but smile back.

Fuck.

He came over to me and whispered in my ear…

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." I whispered back and we took our seats.

Soon enough, Chase, Mike, Brian, and Dimitri all joined us.

All of them looked tired except for Dimitri.

I sat down next to Logan.

Everyone was silent.

I didn't like it one bit.

"Logan, say something." I nudged him.

"So…did you guys like the party last night?" He nervously asked.

Thank god Mike spoke up.

He started telling us about everything that happened last night.

In full detail.

I got bored so I turned to Logan.

"I'm bored." I whispered…

He smiled.

"Well then…" He trailed off and started rubbing his hand up and down my thigh.

"Logan." I hissed at him, making sure no one heard us.

We were at the end of the table, so no one really paid much attention.

"I know you like it Cruz. Don't deny it." He huskily whispered and rested his hand on the elastic of my panties.

"Have I mentioned lately that I hate you?" I whispered to him.

He just smirked.

Ugh.

Fine, if he wants to play like that…

Let's play.

I circled my finger around his fly and rested it there.

"Dana don't you dare…not again." I heard him say.

I giggled.

I winked at him and undid his belt, button, and zipper.

He gave me a warning look and just smiled.

What the…??

I felt a tug at my panties.

Uh-oh.

Now, not to say this isn't kinky, but…

He frustrates me.

A lot.

His hand went down my panties and I felt his touch on me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Stop it." I firmly stated. I opened my eyes to find everyone still engrossed in Mike's story.

Long ass story.

I reached down his boxers and grabbed him, making him softly moan.

In your face Reese.

I smiled, satisfied.

Then…

I gasped.

Son of a bitch.

Stuck his fingers in me.

"You're such a bitch." I told him.

He just smiled.

I turned and tried my best to keep a straight face as his fingers worked inside me.

Damnit Logan!

I closed my eyes and my breathing got shallower.

"Stop!" I whispered one last time.

Didn't do shit.

"Logan…" I softly moaned and bit my lip.

He chuckled and wiped his fingers on the tablecloth.

I glared at him.

Son of a bitch.

"Umm…I dropped my fork." I said as I went under the table.

I grabbed Logan and quickly went to work.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Logan P.O.V

Dana!

Fuck!

I could feel her lips on me under the table.

Oh. My. God.

I could have kicked her.

But I didn't want to hurt her.

I felt her tongue swirl around and tried my hardest not to pay attention.

But when she finished and re-emerged, I could only smile.

Hey, a free blowjob is a free blowjob.

"Ugh. Pig." She said out loud.

"What did he do?" Chase asked.

"He tried to touch me. Damnit Logan didn't anyone ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" She looked at me.

I winked and smirked.

"Guess not babe." I replied and laughed.

If only they knew…

**Can you dig it?!!!! Lmfao sorry for the graphic-ness haha its just something I HAD to get out of my system lol. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	13. Truths

Disclaimer…I do not own.

Logan P.O.V

_If only they knew…_

We eventually drove back to PCA…

Unfortunately, I had to drive Mike.

Damn.

Once I reached my dorm, I immediately collapsed on my bed.

Hey, a guy gets tired after such an eventful evening.

I rubbed my eyes and got up to change. Grabbing my sweatpants and a black wife beater, I walked into the bathroom.

After I finished changing, I heard Chase talking about how Zoey suggested we all go to lunch.

"Let's go guys, don't want to keep the ladies waiting." I said and smiled, thinking about Dana.

As we all walked down to 101, I noticed that Candace girl jog by us.

"Hey umm…guys, I'll meet up with you later." Mike told us and rushed off.

He so likes her.

We reached the dorm and Dimitri knocked.

"Hey guys." Lola answered. We all walked in and I saw Dimitri give Lola a kiss.

I heard those two entertaining themselves the night of my party.

Damn, they were loud.

Dana walked in wearing tight jeans, and a red lace spaghetti strap tank top.

Hot.

"Hey babe." I walked up to her.

"Don't call me babe Reese." She firmly stated and looked at me.

"You know you want me." I replied, earning a glare from her.

"Oh yes Logan, how did you ever know? Please stay with me tonight." She said, sarcasm dripping off each word.

"Well, I can't argue with a woman's decision." I played along and winked.

"Get off me pig." She shoved me and walked over to Brian.

Damnit Dana.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

So we're all going to lunch, but this is just to kill some time before Zoey and Nicole tell their lovers about the pregnancy.

I walked over to Brian and we started to talk.

Nicole wasn't here yet, everyone was waiting for her to get back from the pharmacy.

Man I missed New York.

"So…umm…Dana…seems like you and Logan are…involved." He said. I sharply looked at him.

"Reese? I don't think so. I haven't been involved with someone since…" I trailed off, my thought process stopped as I started to remember my last night in New York.

"Since…that night?" He questioned and moved next to me.

"Dana…I love Nicole, and I can tell that you have feelings for Logan." He finished and looked at me.

"I know….and I do not have feelings for him! It's just…Brian I'm over it and I know you are too. But…" I fell short again.

"But…you were my first." I whispered and looked at the ground.

"Hey, hey. Look at me." He put his finger under my chin and smiled.

"We're good friends, and we always will be. I'm happy I got to share that experience with you Dana…I mean, you're my best friend." He finished and hugged me.

I smiled…

"Same here Brian…hey, can I tell you something?" I pulled away and asked.

"Sure, shoot." He replied.

"I…I kind of slept with Logan on his birthday." I softly whispered, but just loud enough so he could hear me.

"WHAT?!" He flipped. I laughed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I…I don't know. It was his birthday and I guess I wanted to do something nice for him. Why I did that though, I wish I knew." I finished and looked at him.

"This was only a one time deal right?" He looked at me fiercely.

"Well…we kinda did it twice." I blushed and took my hand off his shoulder.

"I knew you liked him." He smugly smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do not!" I defended.

Do I?

No…of course not. That's ridiculous.

"Whatever you say Dana." He smiled and turned away.

Logan walked over.

Uh-oh.

"Cruz, let's go I'm hungry." He complained.

Ugh.

"So? Why are you telling me?" I asked.

"B-Because…" He trailed off.

"I'm back!" Nicole shouted.

Wow, she just completely saved his ass.

"Thank god! I'm starving!" Logan screamed.

"Damnit Logan, shut up." I shot at him.

He looked…

Hurt?

He smiled and pulled me into him, firmly holding onto my waist.

"You didn't say that last night." He said, loud enough so everyone could hear.

I blushed…

Really hard.

"Damnit Reese! You and your sex fantasies!" I shouted and stormed out of the room.

Fantasy my ass…

Well…he was right.

"Dana…Dana wait up!" He shouted after me. I was starting to make my way down to lunch.

"What's the big deal?" Logan asked once he caught up to me.

"Reese! I told you that was personal!" I shouted. He smiled.

Pig.

"Well…why should I keep something so amazing to myself?" He replied.

Damn.

"Loser." I said and walked off.

I felt his eyes on me…

The whole time.

**YESS!! I TOLD YOU GUYS I WAS GETTING BACK INTO THE SWING OF THINGS!! BIG SURPRISE IN THIS CHAPTER HUH?! Lol, what do you think is going to happen when Nicole and Logan find out about Brian and Dana's little…affair of sorts? And the pregnancies!! THEIR COMING UP!! PLEASE HELP ME AND REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	14. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Dana P.O.V

_I felt his eyes on me…_

_The whole time._

"Dana wait up!" He yelled and rushed up to me.

"Let's go get lunch…just us. It'll make up for my stupidity…and allow you time to admire this gorgeous man that stands in-front of you." He winked and put his arm around my waist.

His touch sent a shiver up my spine.

Damnit Logan!

"Reese get your arm off me." I coldly shot at him. He quickly retreated, but continued to walk dangerously close next to me.

"Where are we going exactly?" I looked up at him, watching as he moved so swiftly.

Ugh.

"We'll go grab a bite from the cafeteria. Then, I'll take you somewhere that we were gonna meet up a while back." He answered and went up to grab some food.

What does that mean?

Anyway…

We got our food and sat down.

As soon as I did…I got a text message from Zoey.

**Zoey.**

**I TOLD CHASE! In the bathroom in our dorm! He fainted yeah but…when he woke up he said he was happy. I hope thts true. I'd come tell u in person, but I kno ur on a date w/Logan.**

DAMNIT!

Why does everyone think I either like him or am dating him??!!

So friggin' annoying!

I put my phone in my pocket and started to eat.

Man was I hungry.

He finished his food wicked quick.

Pig.

I finished the rest of my macaroni and cheese, grabbed my bottle of water, and stood up.

"Sweet. C'mon." He led me by the hand and led me down somewhere.

Wow his hands…so soft.

No.

Absolutely NOT.

Ughhhhh.

I watched as the basketball courts came into view.

"C'mon Cruz. We never even got to play a game since you've been back." He smiled and fished out a ball from behind the bleachers.

"Logan, I'm not even dressed for playing basketball." I mean…jeans and a low cut top with Nike air forces don't exactly qualify.

"Who cares? Please?" He looked at me with those brown eyes of his.

Fuck.

"Fine. But no funny business." I warned and grabbed the ball from his hands.

"Sweet." He undid his pants to reveal the gym shorts he was wearing under them.

If I lose…so not my fault.

"Let's go Reese. The season starts in a few weeks, I need some easy competition to get back on track." I taunted and watched as he smirked.

"We'll see. You probably want to take your glasses off D." He said.

Oops.

I put them down next to his pants and quickly put my hair up.

It's the best I could do.

"Ladies first." He handed me the ball and smirked.

I dribbled up court and did a quick crossover, eventually ending it in a pretty lay-up.

Leaving Reese in the dust.

"Alright, alright. I'll give it to you. I'm still gonna kick our ass though. I mean…you're dealing with Logan Reese here babe." He winked and dribbled up court.

I scoffed and watched as he went to work.

He dribbled through his legs once or twice.

Faked a shot.

Made me jump.

Shot it.

Drained it.

"I told you. Don't mess with the best D. You can't take it." He smirked and walked down court.

Alright Reese, let's go.

I dribbled quickly up court, crossed-over, went through my legs once.

Pulled up.

Pretty little jump shot.

Barely made the net move.

"You know Logan you're right…Don't mess with the best." I winked and lightly jogged back.

I saw him take a deep breath.

He looked a little ticked.

Ha.

Good.

He dribbled up to me, and turned around.

He was backing me down.

Ugh.

He faked turning one way, and went the other way.

Hit the shot.

Damn.

Quickly taking the ball, I softly jogged up court.

Wanting desperately to bruise his ego.

I smiled, and threw the ball through his legs.

Grabbing it on the other side, I laid it in nicely.

"I rest my case." I smiled.

He narrowed his eyes and pulled a crossover on me.

Driving to the hoop and dunking it home.

"That's one thing you can't do pretty little lady." He taunted and walked back.

Grrrr.

I sprinted up court.

Stopped short, and took a nice jump shot.

"Time-out." He called.

"Aww…is someone intimidated?" I laughed and untied my hair.

My head was starting to hurt.

I watched as Logan went into deep thought.

Wonder what he's thinking about.

I walked out to half court and took the ball in my hands.

He joined me a few seconds later, breathing heavily.

I kept dribbling, when he poked the ball out of my hands.

I turned around to grab it, and when I turned back…

My face was a mere few inches away from his.

"Dana…" He whispered, throwing the ball into the bleachers.

I looked into his eyes.

They read a mixture of want and…

Need.

It wasn't like a sexual need though.

Something else.

I wish I could tell.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Cruz…who wins?" He whispered.

I brought my face closer to his as my eyes began to flutter shut.

"I-I wish I knew." I quickly whispered back and soon enough felt his lips on mine.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I felt the passion start to release, and soon enough…

His tongue was in my mouth, fighting for dominance.

I pulled back and put my forehead against his.

"Should we be doing this?" I heavily breathed out.

"Who cares? It feels…right." He finished and attacked my mouth once more.

However this kiss…

Was sweet and…

Amazing.

What's going on?

**UPDATE!! Lol I really hope I get osme review for this. Pretty DL centric huh? Guys please check out my new story REALITY…it's really good. DL based of course lol.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	15. Seduction, and crying

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Dana P.O.V

_I felt his eyes on me…_

_The whole time._

I stood outside, the cool air was hitting my face as I looked up at the sky.

"Dana…C'mon let's just go get lunch by ourselves…I have a feeling everyone else is going to take longer than we want." I heard Logan whisper behind me, his hands on my shoulders.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Alright…I guess." I turned to face him, and gave him a small smile.

"Nice. Where do you wanna go?" He asked as we walked around campus.

"Doesn't really matter to me…I'm down with whatever." I responded and watched as he started to think.

"Alright then…how about…we just grab a few sandwiches and sit by that tree. Simple, yeah but…it's easier." He flashed me a smile.

"Sounds good. Let's go Reese." I lead the way up to the cafeteria, grabbed my sandwich, and waited for his lazy butt.

"C'mon Reese I don't have all day!" I hollered and watched as he shot me a glare.

So sue me.

I like to toy with the boy's head.

"Calm down Dana jeez." He walked over with his food and we both made our journey down to eat our food.

Not a bad way to have lunch.

* * *

Logan P.O.V

Wow…

This girl is…amazing.

Even though she can be stubborn as hell.

We've been talking for an hour, and she's told me so much about herself, thinks I didn't even know before.

Like…like how she got pushed off the swings in fourth grade, then beat up the boy who pushed her.

Damn.

"You know Logan…this has been really nice." She smiled at me as she finished her sentence.

Wow she's…

Beautiful.

"It has…hasn't it? I mean you're with ME…how can it be anything less?" I smirked and watched as she rolled her eyes and stood up.

Ahhhh Shit.

"Well…I'll take that as my cue to leave you the hell alone with your ego. You know Logan…if you could just control that thing…you'd be a really good guy." She sighed and walked away.

"Dana wait!" I stood up and watched as she turned around.

"Text me when you come back to earth!" She yelled and continued walking towards her dorm.

Damnit why am I such an idiot?!!!

-=-=-=-=-=-  
Dana P.O.V

I walked back to the dorm…

Empty.

Weird.

I sat on my bed and closed my eyes.

Damnit Logan!

Why did you have to ruin it?!

I have to admit…

I was having a really nice time with him.

But I am NOT falling for him.

I'd rather eat a sponge.

Yeah I said it.

He's just so…

Annoying.

I wish he'd just put the giant ego away for even one day.

If he did that…

Wow would he be the most amazing guy to be around.

But hey…

He's not gonna do that anytime soon so…

Might as well bring my hopes back down.

Maybe I should take a long nap…

I checked the clock.

4:36 P.M.

Damn.

Well the rest of the gang shouldn't be back for another two hours so…

Nighty night.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Logan P.O.V

I kicked the tree as I started to walk away.

Man I ALWAYS screw up something good.

Maybe it's time to put the ego away…

Just for a day or so.

See how it goes.

Well, it's not like Dana's my girlfriend, so I have no commitment to her.

But still...the ego has to get under control.

I opened the door to my dorm and walked in, running a hand through my curls.

Chase texted me earlier saying they were at lunch, and that I shouldn't expect them back for a few hours.

Good.

I need my alone time.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath.

Boy did I need that.

I walked over to my bed and sat on it, leaning my back against the wall.

Alright Logan…you need to learn how to stop being such a jackass.

Ain't it the truth?

I heard a knock at the door and walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" I opened it only to find a girl standing there.

Gulp.

Anya Pierce.

Sexy, seductive.

Tease.

Kinda like Dana.

Only Anya had light brown hair, green eyes, and was a little taller.

"Anya? What are you doing here?"

"Just…dropping by. I was at your party Logan but…you weren't there. Where were you?" She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"W-Well umm…Anya I was umm…in one of the hotel rooms. J-Just checking up on some things." I barely got out.

I fell on my bed and she immediately straddled me.

Oh no.

"Checking up huh? I bet you were having sex birthday boy." She winked and stuck her hands up my shirt.

"A-Anya c'mon now. Why would I do that? I wouldn't want to miss my own party." I nervously said.

She put her mouth close to my ear…

"Because you love to fuck." She whispered and attacked my lips.

I tried to push her off, but she had her tongue down my throat before I could do anything.

She was friggin' strong!

"So tell me Logan…who were you fucking that night?" She asked as she removed her shirt and started to suck on my neck.

"Um…that's personal." I answered.

I don't know what to do.

The door is locked, my phone is on the other side of the room, and I can't move.

Uh-oh.

She ripped off my shirt and stuck her hand down my pants.

I bit my lip.

"Someone told me it was Lola…is that true boo?" She stripped me of my clothes and got rid of hers too.

"No way." I coolly answered.

She reached down for my wallet.

"Then who was it Logan?" She persisted as she went through my wallet.

"I told you it's personal." I firmly answered.

"Someone's a little feisty today." She winked and pulled open the condom pack.

"Logan…tell me." She slipped on the condom.

Oh man.

"I'm not telling you anything Anya. It's personal, and she wouldn't like it." I spat back and watched as she raised an eyebrow.

"Fine then…maybe you'll tell me after we have sex."

And I just…

Couldn't control myself.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

I woke up from my nap and checked my phone…

5:30 P.M.

The gang wasn't back yet…

I wonder what Logan's doing.

Should I text him?

Nah.

I'd rather take a shower.

Standing up, I made my way over to the bathroom…

Which happened to be right near my bed.

A long shower should do me good.

Bring it on.

* * *

Logan P.O.V.

I leaned back as I watched Anya open her eyes.

She was asleep on my chest, and I couldn't really move.

"So Logan…After all that, are you sure you don't want to tell me?" She whispered in my ear.

"Anya I told you before, it doesn't concern you." I looked down at her.

"C'mon Logan! Was it Zoey?! I bet it was." She stared at me eagerly.

"No it wasn't Zoey." I calmly answered.

"Well, it had to be one of the girls you always hang out with in that little group with Michael and Chase." She rested her head in her hand and thought.

"Nicole?"

"Are you high? No friggin' way." I responded.

Her eyes lit up a moment later.

"Oh. My. God! How did I not realize it?!" I stared at her more confused than ever.

"Dana!" She eagerly got out and stared at me, waiting for a response.

My throat went dry.

"W-What makes you say that?" I swallowed.

"One, you're always checking her out…and Two…you just stuttered. Oh my god Dana Cruz and Logan Reese! I have to tell." She jumped out of bed.

I grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Anya, you tell no one, and if I hear you told anyone, I'll make sure everyone in school knows you slept with Mr. Shaw last year…including Dean Rivers." Her mouth was wide open.

"You wouldn't…" She trailed off.

"Try me. No one should find out…and if they do…I know where to find you." I lowly said and let go of her arm.

"Fine." She mumbled and got dressed.

"Anya…" She looked back at me.

"No one finds out about this either." I pointed to both of us and earned a sigh.

"Argh fine! Damnit Logan." She finished putting on her shoes and walked out.

I got dressed and just as I was about to step out the door…

Who else comes in than Dimitri, Chase, Michael, and of course Brian.

"Hey guys, how was lunch?" I asked as they walked in.

"It was good…we're going over to the girl's dorm later tonight because Zoey and Nicole want to talk to us. They said it's really important, and super private."

Interesting…

"Umm Logan…who's is this?" Dimitri pulled out a lace bra from under my covers.

Crap.

"Umm…No one's." I ran over and grabbed it.

"Logan who was here?" Michael curiously asked.

"None of your business." I retorted.

Should I tell them?

"Obviously your hiding something, wouldn't it just be better if you let us know? C'mon man we're your best buds." Chase said.

"Ugh…fine. I umm…I slept with Anya." I quickly got out.

"Anya?! As in Anya Pierce?! Holy shit Logan!" Michael exclaimed.

"Just…don't tell anyone…I don't want anyone to know." I distinctly said and watched as everyone nodded their heads in approval.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna call Zoey to see what time we should be at the girl's dorm. I'll be right back." Chase said and stepped into the hall.

I have to admit…

It felt kinda good to tell the guys about Anya.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chase P.O.V

I walked outside and called up Zoey.

"**Zoe? Yeah it's Chase…umm what time do you want us over there?"**

"_Umm..how about in an hour?" She suggested,_

"**Sounds good. We might be late though." **

"_Why?" She curiously asked._

"**Well…because everyone is going through Logan's stuff." I answered.**

"_Because…?"_

"**Because Dimitri found a lace bra in his bed, and now everyone's curious."**

"_Who's is it?" She eagerly asked._

"**Well…he told us he umm…slept with Anya Pierce while we were at lunch." I cautiously responded.**

"_WHAT?!" She sounded like she was gonna pass out._

"_I don't believe it."_

"**You don't have to…but he did. I just thought I'd tell you so that there are no secrets between us, even if it is about other people."**

"_Umm…Chase?" _

"**Yeah Zoe?"**

"_I'm pregnant."_

WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Zoey P.O.V

I told Chase the news…and I'm pretty sure he passed out.

I ended the call and took a deep breath.

He had to know sometime.

"What happened Zoey?" Lola asked as she walked into the room.

"I told Chase…and I'm 99% sure he passed out." I gave a small smile and sat on my bed.

"Well, it's better that he knows. Oh my gosh! Is Brian gonna pass out too?!" Nicole shrieked and almost blew my eardrums.

"Nicole calm the hell down!" Dana spat and put down her magazine.

"Sorry! Gosh Dana!" Nicole yelled back.

"He also told me something that I probably shouldn't tell you guys…but I will if you wanna know." I watched as they all sat next to me on my bed.

"What is it?" Lola curiously asked.

"Apparently, while we were at lunch, Logan had sex with Anya Pierce." I said and watched everyone's faces.

"He did what?!" Dana exclaimed.

"Umm…slept with Anya Pierce." Lola repeated and we all watched as Dana Cruz let a few tears fall from her face.

Oh my god.

Logan made her cry.

A boy made her cry.

I can't believe it.

"Dana…are you okay?" I asked and watched as she tried her best to wipe the tears.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." She lied.

"No, because there has to be a reason why your crying. What did he do?" I questioned.

I can't believe this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

Logan…

Anya?

I…I can't believe it.

After all that.

I looked up at my three roommates and cracked a small smile.

"Are you sure you guys wanna know?" I asked and watched as they all inched closer.

"Yeah! C'mon Dana tell!" Nicole immediately answered.

"Alright…well…me and Logan…well we had sex at his party…twice. I fell asleep in his arms and everything was just…perfect. Then today we had lunch under a tree and spent an hour just talking about everything. He was acting so nice to me lately, but I guess I should have seen this coming." I sighed and felt more tears rush down my already wet face.

"Wait…so you slept with him?! I knew it!" Nicole hollered.

"Nicole shush! Dana…you were starting to really care for him huh?" Lola asked and rubbed my back.

"Yeah…and I thought he could change and just…he goes and does something stupid like this! It…it just hurts…so…bad." I finished and felt Lola pull me into a hug.

"Tell the guys not to come over tonight. Dana will kill Logan." Zoey said and took out her phone to call Chase.

I…I can't believe this.

**NICE AND LONG! Lol, I hope you all liked it, I think it covered a lot of ground…Anya won't be a major part of the story for now but hey…you never know! I hope everyone liked it and I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	16. Naturally

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Dana P.O.V

"_Tell the guys not to come over tonight. Dana will kill Logan." Zoey said and took out her phone to call Chase._

_I…I can't believe this._

"You're too good for him Dana. I can't believe he slept with that slut!" Lola said and pulled back from our hug.

Oh she was most definitely slut central.

I mean, our personalities are kind of alike, but I am no slut.

She also loves to gossip.

Her personality is like a mix of me and Nicole.

Scary isn't it?

"I should have known he was gonna pull something like this. It's my own fault." I cracked a smile.

"He didn't have to Dana. You deserve better." Lola wiped my tears and smiled.

"C'mon, let's watch a movie huh?" She suggested.

Zoey walked back in after calling the guys to tell them not to come over.

I heard my phone vibrate on my dresser.

"Gimme a minute." I said and walked over to it.

_**Logan.**_

**I thought we were coming over. What happened?**

I felt my blood get heated as I gripped my phone.

Should I answer him?

I think I just might.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Logan P.O.V

Why did Zoey just tell Michael that we shouldn't come over?

Did something happen?

I texted Dana…she's taking longer than usual to answer.

Speaking of which…

_Dana._

_Shut up you jackass! I can't believe you Logan! Anya?! Really?! That…that slut?! I thought we had something…I guess you just want all the sex you can get huh pretty boy?_

What.

The.

Fuck?!

How does she know?

I feel horrible.

This must be why we can't go over.

I don't even like Anya!

I was thinking of Dana the whole time…

Chase rushed into the room looking paranoid and panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked.

"No…oh my god!" Chase replied and nervously looked around the room.

Michael grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him down in a chair.

"Dude what happened?" Mike asked.

"Z-Zoey….Zoey's pregnant!" He looked like he was gonna faint.

Wait…

WHAT?!

"W-With my kid." He finished and put his head in his hands.

"Shit!" Brian exclaimed and darted out of the room, cell phone well in hand.

I wonder what came over him.

Right now, I could care less…

I just need to find a way to get Dana back.

* * *

Dana P.O.V

I felt my phone vibrate and flipped it open.

_**Logan.**_

_**Dana don't be mad at me. She manipulated me into it! She wanted to know who I slept with the night of my party and I didn't want her to know…because it's not something the whole world needs to know. Please I'm sorry. If you hate me it's understandable but…god Dana I don't know if I can take you being mad at me.**_

I read the text about six times before sighing.

"Dana?" Lola questioned and looked at me.

"It's Logan…I don't know what I'm gonna do…Lola how am I supposed to get my mind off of him?" I asked and sat on my bed.

"Hey…Hey listen to me…there's a dance tomorrow night. Come with me to get your mind off him. I promise it'll help." She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I-I don't know Lola…" I trailed off.

Wait.

Why am I doing this?

Fuck him.

Let's party baby!

"Alright…it sounds like fun. Thanks Lola." I smiled and returned the hug.

"No problem. You can do better, I know you." She finished and went back to her laptop.

I know I can I just…

Don't know if I want to.

* * *

Logan P.O.V

Ugh I don't know what to do!

Dana isn't answering my texts.

Screw this.

I'm going to sleep.

Although I probably won't dream of anything but her…

**(Next Day…Still Logan's P.O.V)**

I rolled out of bed and checked my clock…

Damnit, I'm gonna be late!

I rushed to put on my jeans and t-shirt, grabbed my backpack, and sprinted out of my dorm.

Why didn't anyone wake me up?!

So much for roommates…

Whatever.

I got to class right before the bell rang.

Oh thank god.

I sat in the back next to Michael and checked my schedule.

No classes with Dana today…

I don't know if that's a good thing…

Or a bad one.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

Chemistry sucks.

It's last period, and I want to hit my head into a wall.

Ten minutes left.

It's taking friggin' forever damnit!

I looked at my phone.

No messages.

Ugh.

Lola said the party started at eight.

I think I'll just sleep till' then.

I bolted out of the room just as the bell rang.

School sucks.

I hate it so much.

But hey, I didn't see Logan ALL DAY.

So I'm not in a position to complain.

I'm excited about the party…

Hello boys.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Logan P.O.V

So…Brian just told us that Nicole is pregnant with his kid.

What the fuck is the world coming to?

I put my head in my hands and checked my watch.

3:30.

I feel like taking a shower.

It relaxes me.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

I just woke up from my nap and checked my phone…

6:30.

Holy Damn.

Yawning, I stretched and went over to my closet just as Lola walked through the door.

"Hey! Are you excited?" She cheerily said as she put down her backpack.

"Yeah…Lola I really am. Thanks. Where were you?" I curiously asked and I scanned my closet once more.

"Oh…I was with Dimitri. Look I hope you don't mind but…he's gonna meet us there." She cautiously said.

"I don't mind." I simply replied and picked out the same outfit I wore to Logan's party.

Hey.

If it drove him nuts…

It'll do wonders for all the other guys that are gonna be there.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower." I commented and grabbed my towel.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

Logan P.O.V

I checked myself out in the mirror.

Black shirt.

Silver tie.

Black pants, shoes, and belt.

Perfect hair.

I rolled my sleeves up.

Damn I look good.

I grabbed my wallet and my keys.

Of course a condom…

Just in case.

I rushed down to the parking lot.

I had a way to get my mind off Dana.

Boy was I excited.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

I walked into the club.

Yeah, Lola told me this 'dance' is actually an under 21 club.

Hey, I really don't care.

I went up to the bar and ordered a Coke.

As I waited for my drink, I looked around…

Definitely hot guys.

Nice dance floor.

Tables.

It was a nice place.

I grabbed my drink and took a few sips.

Lola and Dimitri were dancing.

Their so cute together.

Wow, I sound like Nicole.

* * *

Logan P.O.V

I walked into the party and immediately noticed how packed it was.

Wow.

Smiling, I put my keys in my pocket and looked around.

Nice dance floor.

The DJ sounded good.

Well…

Let's get started.

Hello Ladies.

* * *

Dana P.O.V

I was sipping on my third Coke when Lola came along, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Sweat glimmering off her forehead.

"Dana c'mon! I brought you here to enjoy yourself!" She pulled me by the arm onto the dance floor.

The dance floor was packed with people, it was hard to even move.

I looked around at all the people surrounding me, they were all having fun, smiles on their faces.

I suddenly felt someone push me from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

I turned around to see who it was…

* * *

Logan P.O.V

I steadied myself after I bumped into someone.

Some jackass pushed me.

She turned around and looked me dead in the eyes…

DANA?!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

LOGAN?!

Aw shit.

The night I try to get away from him and everything associated with him…

Well, he's standing right in front of me!

I was too shocked for words.

"Ummm…dance with me?" He struggled to get out.

I nodded yes, because my mouth wasn't working and I was so confused.

A slow song just ended, and the DJ put on a quicker one.

Thank god.

_**How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally**_

I looked at him and it seemed as though all my anger just…

Melted away.

He turned me around so my back was facing him, and held onto my waist.

_**You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally**_

I put my left hand over his, and my right hand went around his neck behind me.

He felt so…

Good.

_**And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally**_

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

I grinded against him for a bit, and felt his body tense up.

He spun me to face him, and pulled my hips into himself.

_**You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah**_

And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

I felt his breath on my neck.

It was hot in here, and saw the sweat on his face.

I pushed my chest up against him, just to make him regret what he did.

He bit his bottom lip as I did so.

_**When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away**_

I looked into his eyes and…

Got lost.

_**You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby**_

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

I leaned in, and felt his lips on top of mine.

His tongue begging for entrance.

I allowed him to enter, and explored his mouth.

My god it felt so good._**  
**_

_**(Naturally)  
Naturally x5  
Bay bay baby**_

(Naturally)  
Naturally x5  
Everything baby comes naturally

I pulled away when I was short of breath.

I didn't know what to say.

**OMG DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?!!! Hehe I hope u do. Well the song is Naturally by Selena Gomez. I love that song, and I thought it'd fit because with Dana and Logan it just….is natural.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	17. Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Dana P.O.V

_I pulled away when I was short of breath._

_I didn't know what to say._

"Logan….I-I…" I stared into his eyes and got lost.

"I should go." I unwillingly said and walked out of the club, my heart beating ferociously against my chest.

He still has that effect on me.

He's always had that affect on me.

Wow.

"Dana? Dana!" I heard Lola's voice fall to my ears as I stepped outside.

"What?" I turned around and faced her, my emotions were running wild.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She sat next to me on a nearby bench.

"I…I'm fine." I mumbled and took a deep breath.

"No you're not, I saw you making out with some guy in the club, what happened?" She curiously asked.

I really don't wanna talk about this.

I guess I don't really have a choice.

"That guy…that guy was Logan." I whispered and looked at her.

"Dana…" She trailed off.

"I just…I wish I knew what to do. I should've stopped myself…I just…I can't. I hate this!" I wiped a tear from my eye that was threatening to fall.

"Dana, don't cry c'mon." She pulled me into a hug.

Damn, what's going on with me?

"I wouldn't cry over something as stupid as this, but Lola it's so fucking confusing! I feel like…I feel like hitting him, but another half of me feels like letting him hold me forever, and just falling asleep in his arms for the rest of my life." I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.

This is definitely not cool.

"Look Lola, I'm gonna go. Have a good time with Dimitri." I told her and walked off.

Mentally kicking myself for being so stupid.

Damnit Logan.

If only he knew how head over heels I am for him…

Logan P.O.V

I have NO idea what to even think after that.

She…we…us…I mean…

UGH!

I let her slip through my hands…again!

She hates me, I KNOW she hates me.

That kiss was just…

Amazing.

I guess I'd better get back to the dorm.

No use staying around this place.

Waste of my life.

You know…

I just wish she knew how head over heels I really am for her…

Dana P.O.V

I took a taxi back to PCA.

My head.

Ugh.

I really don't know what to do.

I think I just need to sleep.

Nice idea don't you think?

The taxi driver alerted me we had reached PCA, and I pulled out a 20 from my purse.

Thank god I brought money with me.

I walked as fast as I could to 101.

Logan just needs to…

Leave my thoughts.

Lola P.O.V

I saw Dimitri approach me as I stood there, watching Dana walk away.

"What happened?" He asked and pulled me into a hug.

"Dana made out with Logan on the dance floor, now she's all confused." I responded and looked into his eyes.

"What's there to be confused about? They love each-other; I can't understand why she's being so fucking stubborn." He coldly answered.

Whoa.

"What did you just say?" I pushed him away.

"C'mon Lola, she's being stubborn. Can't she just accept he had sex with another girl and accept him for who he is? It's not like she slept with him." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Newsflash Dimitri, they had sex at Logan's party, TWICE!" I screamed.

"So? I can't understand women sometimes." He mumbled and ran his hand through his hair.

"What the fuck happened to my boyfriend? Why are you being such a jackass? Talk to me when you grow a brain dumbass!" I stormed off to my car.

"I can't believe this." I whispered and wiped my eyes.

Everything's falling apart…

**Alrighty. Not the best chapter in the world, but still alright. Next one will be longer and more detailed. This fight got some wheels turning in my head, no worries! **

**Review!**

**-Talar**


	18. Sparks Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Lola P.O.V

"_I can't believe this." I whispered and wiped my eyes._

_Everything's falling apart…_

I pulled out my phone…

_**(Bold is Dana, Italics is Lola)**_

"**Hello?"**

"_Dana, I need to talk to you!"_

"**Lola, what happened?"**

"_Dimitri is acting like such a jackass! I can't believe it! I didn't know he had this kind of side."_

"**Lola breathe, come back to the dorm and we'll talk alright? Now get back to the road, be careful."**

She hung up.

I put down the phone and focused on the road.

I still can't believe it.

Dana P.O.V

I just got off the phone with Lola.

Guess she's having guy problems too.

This is just not good.

I walked into 101 and sat on my bed.

My head was spinning, and I was just…

Angry.

I was angry that Logan had showed up.

I'm confused…

I hate being confused!

I put my head in my pillow and screamed.

I knew I shouldn't have fucked him.

DAMNIT!

I got up and changed into a pair of sweats and a tank-top.

While I waited for Lola, I turned on my Ipod and let the music flow freely through my ears.

_**Drop everything now **__**  
**__**Meet me in the pouring rain**__**  
**__**Kiss me on the sidewalk **__**  
**__**Take away the pain **__**  
**__**Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**__****_

_**Get me with those green eyes, baby**__**  
**__**As the lights go down **__**  
**__**Something that'll haunt me when you're not around **__**  
**__**Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**_

Shit.

This pain is coming back way too fast for me.

_**I run my fingers through your hair **__**  
**__**And watch the lights go out **__**  
**__**Keep your beautiful eyes on me **__**  
**__**Gonna strike this match tonight**__**  
**__**Lead me up the staircase **__**  
**__**Won't you whisper soft and slow**__**  
**__**I'd love to hate it **__**  
**__**But you make it like a fireworks show **_

I…I miss him.

I really do.

_**Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**_

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile 

I know I'm supposed to hate him.

I know I'm supposed to be disgusted by him.

But…

I…I can't do this anymore.

This "tough girl" façade is so hard to keep up.

I hate it.

The thing part about Logan was he's a stuck-up, hottie, richboy.

But he was MY stuck-up, hottie, richboy.

Now…

I feel like I've lost him.

And I have no idea how to get him back.

**AW DANA! Okay like holy crappp I haven't updated seriously Junior Year is kicking my ass right now, it' just a lot of work ****. Butttt, I reallllly hope to get reviews, because it felt so good to write again, and yes I'm sorry it's so short **

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**

**P.S. The song is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.**


	19. Standing O

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Dana P.O.V

So…

It's December.

I haven't talked to Logan in nearly two months.

And to be honest…

I have no idea if I'm any happier.

I've been avoiding Logan at all costs, I haven't talked to him, and all I do is glare at him during lunch.

It's like you could cut the tension with a knife.

That's how thick it is.

Not to mention awkward.

Whatever.

I've been getting my schoolwork done, and right now that's most important.

It doesn't mean I don't think about him though.

I know,

I know.

I'm Dana Cruz.

I'm a tough girl.

At least…

I'm supposed to be.

So that leaves me here.

Sitting on my bed.

Decked out in sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

My black glasses on.

My Ipod on and my headphones locked into my ears.

And I'm listening to the same song I listen to every night.

Because it tells my story.

And it helps…

Not.

But it does tell my story, and I can't help but read into the lyrics.

_**Oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh  
oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh  
oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh  
oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh**_

Here's your standing O

Boy, you remind  
me of a love that seemed so sublime.  
Your kisses told me oh so many lies  
shades on like I be stuntin' through the night

But I decided with the eyes  
to keep the world from knowin' what's inside.  
I didn't know oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
I was a show oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

I know, Mariah Carey.

Kinda cliché because she sings all love songs practically.

But what can I say?

He's an ass, and this is one of the many good songs she has about complete assholes.

Only, she does it in a discrete way.

_**And your words they had no meaning.  
How didn't I forsee this?  
Happiness and congrats.  
Know that  
I pretend I mean it**_

So cheers, toast, bravo to you.  
Cuz you're the man of the hour.  
I'ma have to send you some flowers  
OhhhhhhCheers, toast, bravo to you.  
The man of the hour.  
You played the one that loved you the most  
so here's your standing O  
oh oh ohhhhhhhh oh  
oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh oh  
oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh oh  
Boy so Heres your standing O  
oh oh ohhhhhhhh oh  
oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh oh  
oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh oh  
Gave you my heart and all you did was pound on it (so heres your standing O)

You know, I really don't know if there are any worse assholes than Logan.

Because that'd just be REALLY bad.

I mean, the kid is fucked up in the head.

And as much as I say I hate him.

And as much as I say he's fucked up and he can shove it…

_**Here's your standing ovation.  
Doctor, I was too patient.  
Even when you wasn't enough,  
I'm the one that taught you how to love.  
And boy I gave you all of me,  
parts of affection you couldn't see.  
As you embrace her in your arms give her "my all"  
give her more than you gave to me.**_

When you had nothing I gave.  
When you were weak I made you brave.  
You went and leave me with the scars on my heart,  
it's funny how ya'll forget it sll.

So cheers, toast, bravo to you.  
Cuz you're the man of the hour.  
I'ma have to send you some flowers  
Whooooooa  
Cheers, toast, bravo to you.  
The man of the hour.  
You played the one that loved you the most  
so here's your standing O  
oh oh ohhhhhhhh oh  
oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh oh  
oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh oh  
Boy so Heres your standing O  
oh oh ohhhhhhhh oh  
oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh oh  
oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh oh  
Gave you my heart and all you did was pound on it (so heres your standing O)

I know deep down…

_**Round of applause to the  
biggest fool in the world  
give 'em all that you got  
and they still ride out into the sunset with the next girl.**_

Round of applause to the  
biggest fool in the world  
give 'em all that you got  
and they still ride out into the sunset with the next girl.

Standing Ovation  
congradulation  
Damn I was down for it  
gave you my heart and all you did was pound on it.  
Standing Ovation  
congradulation  
Damn I was down for it  
gave you my heart and all you did was pound on it.

All you did was pound on it,  
gave you my heart  
and all you did was pound on it  
all you did was pound on it

That I just might love him.

A-And I don't think that feeling will ever go away.

UGH!

I buried my head into my pillow and screamed while angry tears quickly drenched my face.

I hate this.

I-I hate how he still emotionally has control over me even though I haven't fucking talked to him in a goddamn month!

"Dana?" I lifted up my head to see Lola walk over to me.

"Logan?" She softly whispered. I nodded my head in agreement and buried my head into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

I'm not this weak.

"This boy has destroyed you so much honey." Lola said as I continued to sob.

It hurts so…

Bad.

**QUICK UPDATE! Hehe so Logan's POV is coming up next chapter. But this was really a filler to let you guys know how Dana's been doing, and next chapter will likely be how Logan's dealing, but maybe with more stuff going on. So I decided this story is gonna move fast, so it's gonna go from like December to February and most likely like April or May. I love whoever has stuck with me though thank you guys ! :)**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	20. Enchanted

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Dana P.O.V

_I-I hate how he still emotionally has control over me even though I haven't fucking talked to him in a goddamn month!_

"_Dana?" I lifted up my head to see Lola walk over to me._

"_Logan?" She softly whispered. I nodded my head in agreement and buried my head into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug._

_I'm not this weak._

"_This boy has destroyed you so much honey." Lola said as I continued to sob._

_It hurts so…_

_Bad._

Logan P.O.V

It's been too long.

I miss her so much.

UGH!

I grumbled into my pillow and started to think.

There was a Christmas "dance" tonight in the girls lounge.

It was more of a little party I guess.

I guess I'll go, beats staying here all night.

Let's see…

Party's at 7…and its 5:30.

I should probably get ready now.

Hey, it takes some serious time to look this good.

And I can never look good enough for…

Well…

You know…

Dana P.O.V

There's a dance tonight.

Might as well go.

I got dressed in my strapless red dress, and black heels.

I wanna make him trip over himself.

I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection…

My eyes…

They didn't look the same.

Broken.

Sad.

Angry.

Disgusted.

I looked away, because I just felt like balling my eyes out.

Quickly wiping my eyes, I grabbed my bag and strutted downstairs.

Ready to make 'em drop dead.

Logan P.O.V

So here I am at the "dance."

It's alright…I guess.

I've been scanning the room for Dana and I still can't find her.

Fuck it.

I walked outside as a song came on…

Dana P.O.V

I heard a song come on and quickly remembered the lyrics…

_**Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

Brian approached me and put out his hand.

"Dance?"

I smiled and took it.

"So…how are you and Nicole?" I asked as we slowly moved.

"We're good…we talked to her parents and they agree that if we're responsible enough we can keep the child. They'll even help with raising our baby." He smiled at me.

"That's great Brian, I'm so happy for you." I smiled back and quickly hugged him. We went back to dancing and the lyrics started to dance in my head.

_**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

I sighed and leaned against Brian's shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" He pulled me back and looked into my eyes.

"It's just…you know about this whole Logan situation right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Look I was about to kick his ass. I still can't stand him. I'm so sorry Dana." He replied.

"Well what can you do? Shit happens…I guess." I softly said.

"No Dana, he screwed you over. He deserves a swift foot up the ass."

"Have you been watching That 70's Show again?" I giggled.

"Yes…but that's not the point!" We both laughed. It was the first time in awhile I've felt easy and lighthearted.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

I felt a tear slowly drop and made a quick move to get rid of it.

"Dana? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm um…I'm fine." I struggled to get out and plastered a fake smile.

"Don't play dumb Dana, I know you too well." Brian scolded me.

I let my guard down and bit my lip.

"I…I…I miss him…so much." I continued biting my lip and looked down.

"Oh come here, don't cry D." He embraced me and I held onto him as tight as I could.

_**This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

"Shh…It's alright Dana." He whispered into my hair.

I sobbed hard into his shoulder, but I wasn't loud.

"I…It hurts so bad. I hate this so much Brian." I continued to let the tears fall and clutched his shirt.

"Listen to yourself Dana, you're a mess. You're better than this. C'mon Danger, pick yourself up." I heard Brian preach.

"Why don't you go get some air? I'll go check on Nicole." Brian suggested. I nodded my head in agreement and made my way outside.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

I took deep breaths while making my way towards the door leading outside.

I opened the door and…

There they were.

Logan.

Anya.

Slow Dancing.

I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from making any sobbing noises. I quickly made my way upstairs, my vision getting more blurred with each step.

_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

**DONE! Haha so we're getting close to the finish line here, and although I haven't put everything I'd like in here, it's not a bad story. Not one of my best to be honest. So this chapter really touched my heart, mostly because when I write chapters with lyrics, I'm usually listen to the song. So if you listen to the song and read this…oh man it nearly made me cry. I feel like I can really feel Dana's pain.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar.**

**P.S. Thanks guys for sticking with me.**


	21. Kiss Me

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Dana P.O.V

_I opened the door and…_

_There they were._

_Logan._

_Anya._

_Slow Dancing._

_I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from making any sobbing noises. I quickly made my way upstairs, my vision getting more blurred with each step._

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

**(Flashback)**

**As soon as I reached my dorm, I slammed the door shut and collapsed on my bed.**

**Tears just kept falling from my tired eyes, and I cried more because I was angry with myself.**

**Angry that I let him in.**

**This is complete hell.**

**(End Flashback)**

Yeah, I remember that.

Painful.

Heartbreaking.

Not worth my time.

That was back in December, and well, now it's March.

I still refuse to talk to him.

That night…I considered calling my mother and telling her everything, just to vent to someone.

But…seriously?

My parents think I'm a little angel, and that I haven't even touched a boy.

Can you imagine me calling my mother, telling her that I slept with Logan and then he broke my heart?

There's no way I'd come home to a happy family.

I'll just let my parents believe that I'm an innocent little virgin.

Because really…

It's the only way to make this situation any easier.

I chuckled to myself and stood up, deciding that I needed some air.

Oh life...

Logan P.O.V.

It's March.

I haven't talked to her in months.

Hell, I give up.

Ever since that night she saw me dancing with Anya, she's been all over the place.

I wanted to go after her when I saw her crying.

I just…

Couldn't.

I don't even like Anya!

I felt bad because her boyfriend dumped her and she was in utter tears.

Yeah, I have a heart alright?

It hurts not talking to Dana…

Because I wanna help her so much.

Ever since that night at the dance in December…

Dana's been sleeping around.

Getting drunk.

Just becoming…

Not Dana.

It hurts me so much because I caused it.

I sighed and jumped down from my bed.

Might as well get some air.

I walked out to the basketball courts and sat on the bleachers, my head filled with buzzing thoughts of Dana.

I checked my cell phone.

2:45 AM.

The sky was black and the stars were shining ridiculously bright.

I sighed and walked down to the court.

Staring up at the dark sky, I heard a noise…

It sounded like someone…

Fell.

Soon enough, I saw a figure stumbling towards me.

No…

There's no way…

She walked onto the court and spotted me.

A Grey Goose bottle of vodka grasped in her right hand.

"L-Logan?" She slurred out and made her way towards me.

"Dana? What are you doing out this late?" I questioned. I admit, my tone of voice surprised me, it sounded as though I was like her father or something.

"D-Drinking silly." She hiccupped and giggled. I held her to keep her from falling.

I haven't talked to her in forever.

Now she's in my arms...

Drunk.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I looked her in the eyes.

"To…to the hot boys dorm." She giggled again and took a swig of her vodka.

"What are you talking about Dana?" Now I know…I'd usually come back with a comment like, 'you mean my dorm?' or something.

But I was seriously worried here.

"Vinny…" She hiccupped.

Vinny?

"V-Vinny B…Blake." She stumbled out her words and watched my eyes go wide.

"Whoa Logan you gots big eyes." She commented. Damn she's kinda funny as a drunk.

Wait though…

Vinny Blake?

Vinny…

Vince?

Vince Blake?

No way.

"Dana…are you going to Vince Blake's dorm?" I coldly asked.

"Yeah! Him! Me and…and him have been havin' lotsa sex." She giggled a third time and tried to walk away.

I grabbed her wrist and spun her towards me.

"Why?" Was my only question.

"B-Because silly. You had y-your chance. You broke my heart and stomped all over it. I really liked you Reesey." She walked off and left me in my own misery.

Wow.

Just…

Wow.

Dana P.O.V

I woke up to a headache and a sleeping Vince Blake.

Ugh.

I put my clothes on and walked out of his dorm.

Completely disgusted with myself.

What have I become?

Has Logan really destroyed me this much?

I checked my phone for the time.

12:42 PM.

Whoa.

Time for lunch.

I walked down and grabbed a sandwich and a soda. I sat down against a tree and ate my lunch. It was sunny out, not a cloud in the sky. It made me smile. After I finished my food, I pulled out my iPod and pressed shuffle.

And right at that moment…

I spotted Logan.

Mingling with a bunch of girls.

_**Kiss me, out of the bearded barley**_

_**Lightly, beside the green, green grass**_

_**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**_

_**you'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress**_

I bit my lip as I watched him flirt like mad.

It still hurts.

The fact that I'm not good enough in his eyes.

Because…

I really did love him.

A lot.

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies**_

_**Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me.**_

It's funny really.

There was a point in time when he was actually my best friend.

Well, so much for that.

My eyes continued to scan all the girls he was talking to.

And then…

_**Kiss me down by the broken tree house**_

_**Swing me upon its hanging tire**_

_**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat**_

_**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**_

His eyes caught mine.

I think I heard my heart break a little more.

He looked so miserable.

So sorry.

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies**_

_**Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me**_

I felt tears start to trail down my face, and I quickly wiped them away.

That didn't stop them from falling though.

I really wish I could tell you how much it hurt.

How…every day it hurt not being able to talk to this kid.

And how I have to get drunk and sleep with other guys to fill that empty void in my life.

And I hate him for making me like this.

But I'll never hate him, even though I always say it.

So I just sat there and let my tears fall.

And watched as Mr. Bigshot had his way with the ladies.

_**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies**_

_**Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me**_

He eventually walked over to me.

And I wasn't even strong enough to stop crying.

He sat down and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry." Was what he whispered.

I stood up and took a shaky deep breath.

"I still hate you." I roughly got out and walked away.

And I wish I could tell you how much that hurt to say.

**AWWWW. Alrighty, lets see…the song is kiss me by sixpence. .. You can see what Dana has done to herself to rid of the pain, and she's really acting out of character. Logan finally manned up and talked to her. Even if it was only a few words. This chapter really tugged at my heart, and I hope it did the same to you guys.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	22. Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own…blah blah blah.

Dana P.O.V

"_I'm so sorry." Was what he whispered._

_I stood up and took a shaky deep breath._

"_I still hate you." I roughly got out and walked away._

_And I wish I could tell you how much that hurt to say._

I walked down to the beach and laid on the sand. Life was becoming way too stressful.

Chase and Zoey were gonna be raising a kid!

I can't believe it.

I really can't believe Nicole and Brian were having a kid too…

What has my life become?

My best friends are pregnant, my other one is in a shithole with her boyfriend, and me…

I don't even want to get into it.

The worst part is…

I really need Logan.

Everything about him, I just need.

Ugh, my brain hurts.

I watched the sun set and reflected on everything.

Chase and Zoey were moving out to their own apartment after PCA, and Chase was going to apply to schools here in southern California so that they wouldn't have to go anywhere. The parents are infuriated, but they promised to help.

Nicole and Brian have full support of their families, and are going to stay with Brian's grandparents after PCA, and until they can find their own place.

"Dana, what are you doing here?" I turned around to find Lola behind me, concern written all over her features.

"Just…thinking." I whispered and turned back to the waves. I felt her sit next to me and sigh, her knees were up to her chest, and she seemed tired.

"Let me guess...life?" She questioned and looked at me. I took a deep breath and stared straight at her.

"Exactly. I don't like what's going on Lola. Too much…stuff. Drama. Whatever you wanna call it. It's driving me up a fucking wall." I finished and watched as she smirked.

"Yeah I get what you mean. Everyone's just…losing touch. Too many things going on. Fighting with Dimitri doesn't help either." She concluded her sentence in a disheartened tone and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry you guys are fighting. God why do guys suck so fucking much?" I grumbled and put my head in my hands. I felt Lola put her hand on my back and rub it up and down.

"Babe don't worry, he'll come around. You and Logan are gonna be together by the end of the year don't worry. He needs you."

"I do NOT need that self-centered, arrogant, fucking annoying son of a bitch." I retorted and stared at her.

"Yes you do Dana. You two need each other. Stop fucking fighting it." She icily said and stood up.

"C'mon…let's go get our guys." I angrily sighed and took her hand.

What the fuck am I gonna do?

Logan P.O.V

After Dana said she hated me to my face, I just…completely lost it.

I tried to fake like everything was okay, and kept trying to move on with my bigshot façade.

It…it wasn't working.

"Hey Logan!" I turned around and found that Candace girl running towards me.

"Oh…hey Candace." I simply said and continued my walk through the quad.

"Hey listen, I heard that you and Dana are kinda…not on speaking terms." She nervously said. I stopped walking and looked at her.

"It's…complicated. Look I'm sure Michael would be happy to discuss this with you, but I'm just…trying to figure things out." I finished and walked up to my dorm.

Once I shut the door to my dorm, I immediately spotted Michael.

"Problems Logan?" He questioned and looked at me. I sighed and sat on my bed.

"I really fucked up Mike." I ran my hand through my hair and watched as he turned his chair towards me.

"I heard. You know that Anya thing…when you told us that you slept with her…that didn't help. I think you really need to go and talk to Dana." He finished and I leaned back.

"But I already apologized! And everytime I try to talk to her she walks away." I angrily let out.

"Then don't allow her to leave. Go somewhere where she can't get out. Like lock yourself in a classroom with her or a closet. You two really need to talk." He suggested and stood up.

"I gotta go meet Candace, but I'll hit you up later." I heard the door shut and closed my eyes.

Lock both of us in a room…

Pretty damn good idea.

Dana P.O.V

I was walking to class the next day when I was pulled into a classroom.

What the fuck?

I heard the door shut and lock.

I turned around and saw my captor.

Logan.

"We need to talk." He calmly said and walked over to me. I backed up and bumped into a desk.

"An empty classroom. Very original. I have nothing to say to you." I glared at him and stood face to face with him.

"You know damn well you wanna talk." Anger slowly started to creep into his tone of voice.

"Alright. You want me to talk? I'll talk." I didn't back down, but moved closer.

"Fuck you." I seethed and stared him straight in the eyes. I saw shock take over his features for a quick instant before converting to anger.

"I told you I was sorry." He said. We were so close, I could feel his breath on my face.

"Sorry isn't gonna change the fact that you slept with her Logan!" I could feel anger boiling in my veins.

"It wasn't like I wanted to! I couldn't get away!" He began to yell.

"I can't believe you! I can't believe myself either! I can't believe I actually fucked you! I should have seen this coming. And to think…I really liked you." I said and watched as he took a step back.

"I wish you knew how much you mean to me. I just want you to know I'm sorry. Well you know what? Fuck it! I'm fucking done Dana! I'm sick of this bullshit! It's…It's so stupid, because you mean so much to me, and she means nothing. I'll…I'll see you around." He sighed and opened the door. Slamming it behind him, I sat at one of the empty desks and wiped my tears.

Bastard made me cry again…

Why can't I hate him?

**Sorry it took so long. Just…PLEASE review. I thought this was a gooooood chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


End file.
